Don't Stop Believin'
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: [AU]-Han pasado doce años y Lucy nota que su vida es pura rutina asesina. Ella ansiaba ser libre y feliz como su compañera y mejor amiga Levy. ¿y si el cambio que tanto ansiaban estaba en aquella carta de reunión de ex alumnos? ¿y si le traía alegria ese viejo compañero pelirrosa? "-Le-chan, creo que..." [MultiPairing: principales NaLu y GaLe. También Gruvia y Jerza]
1. Rutina

_**Hace 12 años...**_

La campana había sonado y los jóvenes alumnos de secundaria entraron en su sala. El profesor se veía contento, con un taco de folios encima de la mesa. Aquello era mala señal. En la pizarra se podía leer en letras grandes "redacción". Esa maldita profecía se iba a cumplir. Debían escribir una redacción sobre que querían ser dentro de 10 años con 200 palabras.

El caos se adueñó de la sala en dos segundos.

Vale, estaban terminando la secundaria, pero no sabían siquiera que harían después. Algunos ya sabían (o ya les habían decidido) que iban a hacer cuando acabaran todos aquellos estudios y que trabajo desempeñarían, si iban a tener alguna familia o acabarían debajo de un puente adictos al vino barato de cartón. Quizás alguno pondría en bromas que quería ser prostituta, stripper o chapero, pero en eso ya no quería meterse.

Ella personalmente no sabía que quería. Le iba a costar horrores completar aquella "misión". Pensó, miró a todas partes, tarareo, golpeaba con el boli la mesa...pero nada. Se sentía como aquellas chicas que empezaban a escribir motivadas pero acababan viendo alguna serie nueva. Si, como siempre. Pensó y buscó las palabras adecuadas. Podía decir que su padre esperaba que siguiera sus pasos, podía decir que quería independencia de mayor o hacer una broma de mal gusto como que quería ser stripper. Suspiro y se armó de valor. Debía escribir de inmediato si no quería mala nota.

Sonó la campana y entregó su redacción. Salió detrás de sus amigas, que comentaban muy por encima que habían escrito y comentar lo que otros habían escrito. Se rió con algunos, animó a las que ya sabían que querían y comentó que ella del futuro tenía una idea muy vaga:

Libertad, un trabajo estable, un libro publicado y una casa donde pudiera ir en bata y descalza.

* * *

_**Don't Stop Believin**_

_Rutina_

* * *

**_Actualidad:_**

Sonó la alarma y ella se despertó de golpe. Miro el reloj y vió que volvió que ya llegaba tarde a trabajar. A este paso, la iban a regañar de forma épica.

Fue a la cocina donde se encontró con su compañera de piso y amiga del alma, Levy, que ya estaba más que lista para ir a trabajar. Le dejaba, una vez más, el desayuno hecho antes de marcharse. Tomó el termo y el sandwich antes de marcharse con ella. Ya comería (como siempre) en el camino. Se subió al coche y arrancó. En los semáforos en rojo aprovechaba para comer y beber. Siempre terminaba antes de llegar al garaje de la empresa. Siempre encendía la luz del coche para arreglarse y darle un repaso a sus perfectos dientes. Cerraba el coche y rezaba para que su padre no le echase la bronca y empezar a trabajar en la empresa de su padre.

Si, esa era la triste vida de Lucy Heartfilia: una rutina suicida.

Todos los días intentaba cambiar algo de su rutina, pero siempre acababa igual: mañana que se levantaba tarde gracias a su indestructible despertador, los desayunos rápidos que le daba Levy, los arreglos en el coche, las reprimendas de su padre, una mañana agotadora en la empresa, los mediodias comiendo con las compañeras y comentando banalidades varias, volvía a sentarse en aquella silla a trabajar, y luego, antes de ser libre, tenía que cambiar palabras "bonitas" con su padre como "tienes que casarte y darme un heredero" o "deberías volver a la mansión". Su "libertad" consistía en tomar unas copas con las pocas compañeras que tenía, ir a casa, saludar a Levy, ponerse con su libro y a dormir tarde.

Esa era la rutina que la mataba todos los santos días.

Se acordó de "ese día" solo porque había encontrado aquella patética redacción: de alguna forma seguía encadenada, cada día más asqueada de si misma, vivía "a medias" con su mejor amiga y no había terminado ningún libro. Al final se dejó arrastrar por su padre a intentar ser su heredera ni ella recordaba como. Se le daba muy bien, se lo estaba ganando a pulso, pero no era lo que quería. No solo quería ser escritora, también quería ver mundo, ser libre y sobre todo seguir aprendiendo cocina. No le gustaba no saber cocinar. Era demasiado dependiente de su amiga en ese aspecto.

A diferencia de ella, Levy si que estaba haciendo como quería su vida:

Era bibliotecaria, escritora, traductora, ninguna relación o compromiso que la atara, había visto varias partes del mundo y ella misma decía que estaba completa, que no añadiría nada más.

Le tenía bastante envidia.

Cogió el correo antes de subir a su piso. Era la primera vez que veía dos sobres que no eran de alguna factura, tenían la pegatina cutre con su nombre. Le recordaban a la carta cutre que solían mandar en la secundaria con alguna situación absurda.

- Le-chan- la llamó a la puerta- carta rara

Ella abrió la puerta y cogió la carta, aunque la leyeron juntas en el salón mientras los informativos daban paso a la película del día. Quedaron realmente impactadas al ver de que trataba aquella carta. No sabían que supieran del lugar donde viven actualmente y mucho menos que fueran ha hacerlo.

-...¿Que hacemos?- fue lo primero que preguntó Lucy

La verdad, apenas sabían de sus ex-compañeros de secundaria. Estaría bien verlos, comentar que tan bajo había caído, ver que tanto habían caído unos y engordado otros… podía ser extraño.

- No se si ir...la verdad...Esto no asegura que vayan todas

- Seguro que sí irán…¡Podríamos ver a Erza o Juvia! ¡Piensa en como estarán Lisanna, Mirajane o Cana!

Pensó un rato más. Sería la excusa perfecta para comprar ropa y zapatos, ver antiguos compañeros y "colegas del patio". No le haría gracia ver a algunos cabrones, pero si a otros.

-Vale, vamos, pero no aseguro estar hasta el final y tendrás que ir conmigo de compras mañana… ¡Porque el viernes será el día siguiente!

* * *

_Iepale!_

_Al final me he animado a subir una historia en este fandom! Me he enganchado muy rápido, me he enamorado y pensaba en subir algo, pero me constaba escoger algo hasta este momento. Es un AU que ni siquiera se cuanto va a durar, pero intentare actualizar lo más pronto que pueda.  
_

_¿que habrá sido de la gente en un futuro de 12 años?_

_merece review?_


	2. Reunión de Ex-Alumnos

Por una vez, Lucy pensó que podría rayar un poco esa rutina que ella misma había creado. Sería ir un jueves a tomar algo y de compras con la pequeña compañera de habitación y amiga desde casi siempre Levy. Era la "excusa" que estaba buscando. Le cogería algo que no fuera muy "de ella" para poder evitar que se repitiera. Ella también buscaría algo diferente a ese look de oficina que llevaba todos los días. Iba a ser algo...divertido.

* * *

**_Don't Stop Believin'_**

_Reunión de ex-alumnos_

* * *

Como todas las mañanas de su "hermosa" rutina, se despertó tarde, desayuno en el coche y escucho una pequeña regañina.

Pero por fin hacía algo diferente: rechazaba ir de copas con las chicas para ir de compras con Levy. Les contó el porqué del cambio (algo nuevo e "inaudito" tenía como obligación de cotillearse) y le desearon auténtica suerte. Llegó la tarde y fue a la biblioteca donde trabajaba su amiga. Podía ver que era realmente enorme. Era un edificio antiguo y por lo que sabía, era parte de la universidad prestigiosa de Fairy Tail. Siempre escuchaba maravillas de esa parte que nunca visitó. recordó que nunca fue a la biblioteca y que siempre estudiaba en aquella enorme casa donde estaba su "dictador" padre, ya que ese hombre no confiaba en absoluto poor razones realmente absurdas. Todavía tenía en mente la vez que le dijo la primera y última vez que hablaron del tema "_¿para que quieres ir a ese lugar? esta lleno de gente que no te conviene conocer, libros usados por a saber quien y sobre todo puedes no encontrar el libro que buscas y te desconcentraras con la niña esa_". Le hubiera gustado estudiar con las demás en aquella biblioteca, aun podía recordar esas veces que tenía que despedirse en la puerta de las chicas e irse a casa, decepcionada, pero a esas alturas, ya daba bastante igual.

Su amiga salió aún vestida con aquel uniforme horrendo (consistía una camisa blanca donde anudaba un lazo negro, un chaleco de traje donde colgaba su credencíal y una sencilla falda de tubo negra como el chaleco. Sin comentar ya de los horrendos zapatos negros que usaba) y fueron directas al centro comercial. Como si fuera un sábado de los suyos, se probaron toda la tienda para finalmente escoger unas cuantas prendas para formar el conjunto. No era muy destacable, pero tampoco pretendían eso. Con los zapatos comprados y después de tomar una taza de café de la cafetería, volvieron a la casa, comentando pequeños recuerdos de aquella época. Se fue a la cama sin cenar, guardando bien el conjunto para el día siguiente. Sabía que debía modificar de alguna forma su rutina asquerosa y sabía que ese cambio de un solo día le iba a gustar. Solo por un día iban a cambiar todo un esquema que les acompañaba desde hacia tiempo.

Lucy se despertó antes que el despertador y decidió inmortalizar el momento subiendo la imagen al twitter. Se vistió el traje de oficina y pasó directa a desayunar con Levy. Ambas estaban muy nerviosas y se podía notar en la espera por el café. Levy recordó algunas cosas que la tenían realmente inquieta, pero no los quiso compartir con su amiga, que estaba en pleno debate interno. Quería dejar aquellos pensamientos a un lado para centrarse en el trabajo, pero eran realmente inútiles. Se esforzaba por recordar pequeños retazos, recordar todos los compañeros con los que cambiaba o no palabras. Eso sí, los recuerdos embarazosos eran los primeros en recordar y daban ganas de suicidarse. ¿asi de estupida fue?

-Tranquila… no será muy largo…

Aquellas palabras no eran consuelo para ninguna de las dos. Después del día de trabajo bastante largo, finalmente llegó la hora y ahí estaban ambas. No esperaban ver a nadie a la primera, solo a alguna chica, pero estaban luchando por salir del coche con una sonrisa y fingir como si aquellos últimos años hubieran sido realmente locos. Lo más loco que habían hecho era cambiar de orden los libros y jugar como podían en las oficinas. "Un _desmadre adulto_".

Finalmente salieron del coche y andaron ambas hasta llegar a aquel bar. Lucy ya conocía ese bar, se solía usar como punto de encuentro para cualquier cosa, como reuniones con algunos clientes o reuniones de festivo entre las chicas. Entraron y vieron que estaba completamente lleno. Quedaron alucinadas ante el recibimiento de Mirajane Strauss. La verdad, se veía como siempre (no había abandonado aquella singular coletilla en el flequillo y seguía siendo tan sonriente), no había cambiado durante esos años a pesar del tiempo y el duro trabajo como modelo. Todo el mundo sabía que Mirajane dejó la universidad ante la gran oportunidad que le estaban dando como modelo en_ Weekly Sorcerer Magazine._ Ella era lista y finalmente se sacó su carrera después aquellas primeras sesiones, pero seguía como una brillante modelo. A ella no le importaba todo lo que llevaba (ejemplo muy común era la sobrevigilancia y sobremetida en su vida), seguía sonriendo al personal y tenía un trabajo paralelo del que nadie tenía noticia. Pasaron adentro y vieron un tanto alucinadas su antigua clase.

- ¡Por fin llegaron dos más! nos faltan otros dos y comemos- gritó a los chicos que las recibieron con otro animado grito

Ambas buscaron donde sentarse juntas. No esperaron estar al lado de una de sus antiguas "compañeras de patio", Juvia Lockser, que las saludaba con una de sus sonrisas. La verdad era que no esperaban verla, hacía años que no sabían nada de ella. Ella se fue finalmente a otra universidad al poco de empezar y la verdad, no les preocupo mucho. Confiaban en mantener las lineas de comunicación, pero no pudo ser, ya que perdieron su número de teléfono. Ella no se veía resentida con ellas por esa perdida, más bien, alegre por verlas después de tantos años. Querían saber si seguía muy enamorada de su compañero Gray Fullbuster, pero no lo parecía, ya que él estaba en frente suya y no lo miraba ni para preguntar la hora, como si ese sitio todavía no estuviera ocupada. Finalmente entraron los dos restantes y pudieron empezar a "cenar": hablaban, le daban un bocado, volvían a hablar, bebían y asi consecutivamente.

- ¿porque comes tan poco?- preguntó muy curiosa Lucy a su ex-compañera peliazul- ¡Es barra libre! ¡A ti siempre te gustaron estos!- dijo señalando uno de los platos

- Juvia no puede comer mucho y no puede probar gota de alcohol, su entrenador lo prohibió

Por lo que la peli azul contó mientras simplemente bebía de un té, ella tenía que seguir una rigurosa dieta bastante reducida que no dejaba que comiera todo lo que a ella le gustaba. Al ser deportista y querer llegar a la élite, era normal que no quisiera probar gota de alcohol, fumar y mucho menos probar alguna droga (una vez participó en un anuncio antidrogas que ninguna de ellas dos llego a ver, pero daba igual porque ella se avergonzaba por aparecer en traje de baño). Parecía contenta, pero podía notar que no le gustaba mucho la idea de verse con hambre o cambiar la comida por sustitutos que no llegaban a saciar completamente y sin ningún sabor agradable. Pero esos sacrificios estaban dando sus frutos, por fin estaba llegando a aquel que era su sueño, élite y poder participar en los juegos olímpicos. Lucy le dio su nuevo número de teléfono y guardó el de la chica. Incluso, para asesorarse, se mandaron un hola en el whats app.

- ¡Erza!- llamó a la pelirroja que aparecío a por un trozo de tarta de fresa- ¡Cuanto tiempo! ¿que ha sido de tu vida?

Scarlet se sorprendió y contó muy poco de su vida, empezando por lo más obvio: era una maestra en esgrima. Una de las mejores. Seguía con su gusto por las tartas de fresa y seguía soltera. Omitió varios detalles porque no los quería contar, pero igualmente accedió a tomar un café un día, por algo le dió su teléfono. Buscaron a otras "víctimas" y tartean la comida ya que la peli azul debía irse. Según ella, su entrenador la esperaba en la puerta, dispuesto a acompañarla a su departamento y hablar del entrenamiento y dieta. Ellas quisieron saber el nombre de esa persona, con la que empezaron a bromear como su novio, pero ella no dio nombres. Simplemente se marcho. Vieron que Gray la seguía con la mirada, no una mirada como la que Juvia solía lanzar en secudaria, una bastante parecida y a la vez llena de reproche. ¡Debían saber más del tema del inmediato!

- La enana que nunca crece…- ese comentario un tanto cruel venía de su ex compañero Gajeel, que se veía riendo de la chica detrás de ella, asustando y sorprendiendola. Ella se puso roja cual tomate. Se acordaba perfectamente de él, ya que, en ese tiempo joven, a ella le llegó a interesar de una forma un tanto romantica aquel hombre- cuando tiempo

- ¡Sigues siendo un grosero!- fue lo único que ella llegó a articular en ese momento antes de abrazarlo en forma de saludo. Al igual que Juvia, él fue uno que cambió de universidad por otro, pero a diferencia de la chica, él si llegó a comunicarse con ella durante un muy breve periodo de tiempo. Por lo que él le dijo, era un guitarrista un tanto novato en ése mundo "élitista" con un grupo con los chicos que tenía detrás. Por lo menos el intentaba terminar con su sueño un tanto complicado- Podrías haber mejorado tus modales junto con tu "arte"-le siguió reprochando- ...¿que tal va tu vida?

- Mejorando por días… o eso creo- aquello último lo dijo casi en susurro, sorprendiendo a la chica- El grupo con el Salamander, Stripper y Pikachu va bastante bien, así que no tengo queja. ¿que tal la tuya?

- Tranquila… bibliotecaria y escritora, no puedo pedir más- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro- como no lees ni el periódico y uso seudónimo, no creo que sepas de que hable o de la existencia de los libros

- Mucha letra junta- sentenció el hombre

Lucy miraba divertida. Era como si los 12 años nunca hubieran pasado. Alguien tocó su hombro y al girarse se topó con su ex compañero y mejor amigo. Durante todo ese tiempo, seguía conservando ese aire (y sobre todo sonrisa) infantil. No era otro que Natsu. Ella lo abrazó al instante. Demasiado tiempo sin saber de él, demasiado tiempo sin escuchar noticias… ¡Le daban ganas de darle una hostia! No se aguanto y lo hizo, un golpe en todo el brazo, ganando una mirada divertida.

- Yo También te echaba de menos- reconoció el hombre como si nada- Luigi

- ¡Malvado!- sabía que la había llamado Luigi por fastidiar. Le recordó a aquel día que se encontraron en la misma clase. Ella estaba muy animada, se lo dijo, y con un tono lleno de puro desinterés por el tema, llamando la Luigi. ¡No era un chico italiano!- Sigues siendo una mala persona

No era cierto, él siempre había sido una persona amigable, infantil...pero nunca malvado. Seguía siendo el mismo. Se sentaron juntos en algunos lugares ya desocupados y se cambiaron los umeros antes de intentar sacar conversación. Ambos sentenciaron que no querían sacar datos grandes en aquel pequeño recinto lleno de otros compañeros que debían saludar. Según Dragneel, el tenía muchas anecdotas divertidas, absurdas e interesantes que contar, dignas de ser escritas por McGarden, pero que se las resevaba. Ella se sintió una persona aburrida y sin vida y simplemente le dijo:

-Mi vida esta en una rutina muy _adulta_

- Yo nunca dejé de creer que conseguirías tu libertad...ahora no me fastidies…

No les dio tiempo a seguir hablando con otros compañeros, pero con el cambio incesante de números, habían encontrado la excusa perfecta para rayar aquella rutina: quedar con antiguos compañeros. Entre ellas habían cosas que cotillear "a la vieja usanza", como el cambio brutal de Juvia o el casi mantenimiento de Erza. Se preguntaban quien iba a ser el misterioso entrenador y creador de la "super dieta" de una ya bien formada Lockser y porque Gray estaba en esa actitud. Levy tenía ese pensamiento de secundaría de quedar con Redfox y sin duda, Lucy quería volver a recuperar esa gran amistad que había tenido en su día con Natsu.

Sin duda, debían coger ya ese móvil y cotillear con todos ellos.

* * *

_Iepale!_

_He tardado en actualizar, pero por fin! (echarle la culpa mi maldita cabeza pachucha). No tengo mucho que comentar, solo que es como despejar un poco el terreno. Algunos estuvieron juntos hasta llegar a la universidad, otros no. Estaba preguntando "¿Que hago con Lissana?"...ya veré. No quiero usarla de "corta-relaciones", pero temo ese destino. Faltan algunos personajes más, como contar que paso a Cana o Wendy...ya apareceran. Tiempo al tiempo!_

_Gracias por los coments! animan mucho! _

_Review?_

_hasta la proxima!_


	3. Café

Desde aquella cena de ex compañeros, Lucy se dio cuenta que tenía muchos números nuevos al igual que Levy. Ambas sabían que cada número significaba quedar un día para tomar café, pero eran demasiados. Quizás podría ir quedando de grupo de amigas o invitarlas a su pequeña casa. No sabía que haría. No era una carga, pero era algo nuevo que no sabía como meter en su rutina diaria.

* * *

**_Don't Stop Believin!_**

_Café  
_

* * *

Era sábado por la mañana y Lucy intentaba ponerse de pie. No era por culpa de los tragos en la reunión de ex alumnos, era porque sus pies no encontraban sus zapatillas de casa y no quería pisar el suelo frío. No solían darle sábados libres, por ello no estaba acostumbrada. Finalmente sus pies encontraron sus zapatillas y se puso de pie para ir a la cocina. Se encontró a Levy intentando desayunar en balde, aunque ya tenía su desayuno hecho.

- Llevo despierta desde las cinco…- Fue lo único que dijo para justificarse la peli azul- y sigo sin hambre

Se miraron entre ellas y sabía que significaba. Era momento de ese cotilleo que habían pospuesto al más puro viejo estilo. Cogieron sus tazas de café, algunos bollitos y se movieron al salón, donde pusieron un programa al azar. No sabían por dónde empezar.

- Podríamos llamar a Juvia y que nos explique un poco más de su trabajo- se le ocurrió decir a Levy- La verdad, quede alucinada con lo de su propia dieta deportista y ni miró a Gray...¡Era su "Gray-sama"!

- Yo me acuerdo de su momento super fan con "el stripper"- rió la rubia recordando- siempre "Gray-sama" y Lyon enamorado de ella que no conseguía llamar su la atención…¿que habrá sido de Lyon?

- Como estaba en otra clase, es normal que no lo estuviera en la cena y se marchó, creo que a Grado Superior tras finalizar bachillerato- recordó la chica- Aunque tenía más ganas de ver a Mirajane después de que se haya hecho famosa como modelo… ella siempre ha sido super guapa y alegre...

- ¡nos tenía que contar como es ese mundillo! Pero se fue justo antes de que trajeran el postre… - se lamentó Lucy- Aunque me dió su número, me imagino que será difícil quedar con ella…al igual que con Erza. Dijo que estaba en esta ciudad durante unas semanas. Tenemos que quedar con Natsu y Gajeel...¡hacía tiempo que no veíamos a Natsu!...Ni al otro- se dio cuenta del pequeño tinte que habían adquirido las mejillas de su compañera- ¿que te pasa?  
A Levy no le gustaba la idea de ser atrapada al momento por algo tan absurdo y tonto. No tendría que ponerse así solo por el nombramiento de ese… "individuo" que seguía llamándola enana. Debía plantearse llevar altas. Decidió contarle uno de sus mayores secretos.

- Lu-chan lo que pasa...em… es largo de contar- buscó las palabras indicadas para no parecer una desesperada como en las películas- Te lo resumo. No se si recordarás que en secundaria te dije que "vivía" enamorada como en una novela… era él… pero nunca se lo dije. Pensé que lo había superado, pero no es así- aquello último lo añadió con tono triste

- ¡¿Y no me lo contaste?! Que poca confianza…- fingió estar herida- Encima con ese...

- Porque el mismo mes en que me di cuenta de mi sentimiento estabas prendada de Hibiki y te sentó mal que decidiera dejar tanto los estudios como a tí para dedicarse a ser modelo y actor. Además, no le iba a contar a Natsu mis amoríos con uno de sus amigos...Y ya lo deje pasar

- No vino ayer, y tampoco necesitaba verlo…- fue lo único que quiso decir del tema- Solo fue un mes absurdo, no justificas nada

Por lo que ella recordaba de "_ese incidente en su vida_" era que estaba de mejores amigos con Natsu y Levy. Ella vivía contando cosas de su "_fantástico_" novio de una semana, super emocionada, cada día se la pasaba más en su mundo. Ellos dos temían que Lucy se decantara por la mayor estupidez: dejarlos para estar con él el máximo tiempo posible en dos semanas. Al final no pasó aquello, ya que el chico comenzaba a pasar de ella (a partir de la tercera semana) para centrarse en su propia imagen hasta llegar a grandes extremos. Empezaba a faltar (vease cuarta y última semana) hasta llegar el punto de que sus padres lo sacaron y él simplemente desapareció dejando una carta dejándola y justificando con que intentaría ser modelo y actor. Algo patético, y más aun estando solo en el primer año de la secundaria, pero sirvió para que Lucy supiera que ya no la quería (si es que alguna vez hubo amor de verdad y no solo atracción/admiración por físico) y se prefería a sí mismo. En un principio dolía, pero poco lo dejo caer y consiguió olvidarlo en tiempo record (una semana. Era record solo porque la anterior tardo en olvidar su "amorio de un mes" una semana y dos días). En cierto modo, gran parte le debía a sus amigos por apoyarla (y unas sesiones de Mario Kart y GTA), si no, era tan cría que ni sabía que hubiera pasado. Había sido un amor adolescente bastante absurdo de un solo mes a mitades del curso. Levy sabía que lo tenía más que superado, era una cosa muy tonta ahora que eran 12 años más adultas, pero sabía que quedaba un tanto de rencor comprensible.

- Deberías intentar acercarte al greñas de Gajeel antes de que vuelva famosillo y se acerque alguna de esas caras tristes que no dejan de teñirse y enseñar una delantera inexistente o aumentada por ropa interior realmente horrenda

Levy río, un poco más alegre. Hablaron de algunas cosas más (sobre todo hombres) hasta que se animaron a llamar a algún compañero para ir a algún bar del centro. Solo consiguieron quedar con Juvia y Erza. Por una parte estaban animadas, pero por otra, no sabían que les iban a decir. Esperaban confianza por parte de las chicas, la misma que tenían en los patios, pero el tiempo había pasado y podría haber influido en su forma de confianza. Volver a soltarse como antaño podía costarles más de lo que ellas mismas pensaban.

Esperaron a la tarde con ansia. Se vistieron de una forma casual que llegaba a rozar lo "planeado". Salieron con el tiempo bastante justo, pero al llegar, vieron que ninguna de las dos con las que se habían citado estaban presentes. Tuvieron que esperar cinco minutos hasta que llegaron las chicas. Se disculparon y se sentaron junto ellas. La mesera llegó y les tomó el pedido. Erza no había cambiado en nada: seguía cogiendo su tarta de fresa. Aunque les extraño que Juvia pidiera un té Rooibos y nada más.

- Me sorprendió que llaméis antes de que pasara un día- dijo Erza mientras esperaban sus pedidos- Aunque me alegro, dentro de unas semanas vuelvo a mi casa y no se si volveré hasta dentro de una gran temporada...con suerte

- Juvia agradece la llamada- dijo la peli azul- aunque lamenta la tardanza, debía ocuparse de unos asuntos que requerían mucha concentración

La camarera trajo los pedidos y cobró antes de marcharse. Juvia le devolvió el sobre de azúcar, recibiendo sacarina a cambio. Todavía no se creían que, aquella a la que le encantaba el dulce en los patios, lo estaba negando por segundo día. ¿dieta de deportista? Juvia se dio cuenta de las miradas y decidió explicar un poco.

- Lyon dice que Juvia tenía que seguir una dieta si no quería perder más por este lastre- dijo señalando sus pechos. Seguían siendo tan voluminosos que podían llegar a ser un lastre para todo- y Juvia confía en su criterio

- Espera…¿Lyon?- preguntó asombrada Levy- ¿el mismo Lyon Bastia de hace 12 años que iba detrás de tí?

- Juvia esta... algo parecido a salir con ese mismo Lyon de secundaria desde que entró en natación- dijo ella con un ligero rubor tiñendo sus pálidas mejillas- Juvia terminó sus estudios en el lugar donde la trasladaron y fácilmente se unió a un grupo nuevo, donde asignaron a Lyon como su entrenador personal ya que tenía algunos problemas. Juvia y Lyon se fueron acercando poco a poco, primero quedando para hablar solamente de cosas sin importancia, solo trabajo. casi a siempre con cualquier excusa y un día tras una de las primeras victorias, le confesó a Juvia que seguía enamorada de ella. Sorprendida, Juvia le dijo que tenía que ordenar sus pensamientos, aunque finalmente quiso intentarlo con él. Aún no se lo ha dicho, aunque hay pequeñas citas. Juvia teme que un día haga un paso que la haga sentir mal.

Debía ser mucho tiempo de aquello, ya que no había mencionado a Gray en ningún momento. Algo debió de pasar entre ellos dos para que Juvia no hablara con él de aquella misma forma, con los ojos brillantes de emoción no contenida. Querían saber más, estaban en su derecho como cotillas ex compañeras.

- …¿qué pasó con Gray?

- Nada que deba ser recordado- fue lo único que dijo con un rostro serio que recordaba demasiado a la antigua Juvia.

Aun recordaba como era la recién llegada Juvia. Era un día lluvioso a mitades de curso cuando ella entró en la aula con una cara realmente seria y algo aterradora. Ella no llegaba a interactuar con la gente, era bastante reservada y sobre todo seria. Pero el amor hacía maravillas y pudieron ver a la auténtica Juvia después de que se enamorara de Gray a saber porque: una sonriente y alegre muchacha que de vez en cuando era algo incomprensible. No podían explicar porque seguía hablando en tercera persona sobre ella, pero realmente se había vuelto agradable estar con ella. Por eso estaban sorprendidas. Tenían delante de ella una mezcla de la antigua y "nueva" Juvia Lockser que no llegaban a comprender. Querían respuestas, pero todavía no tenían la confia de la "_Juvia 12 años después_" que necesitaban. Quizás por fin se había desengañado con aquella situación de "amor absurdo" (como calificaban algunos en aquellos tiempos) o el imbécil de Gray hizo mal las cosas. En un principio él defendía que no estaba enamorado de la joven Lockser, aunque habían momentos en los que realmente se veía que estaba mintiendo. Quizás debían hablar con él un día con los demás chicos.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Erza?- preguntó la peliazul intentando cambiar de tema por culpa del silencio que se había formado- ¿al final cumpliste con lo que querías?

- La verdad es que no- dijo ella tan tranquila- pero, como de alguna forma soy feliz, a estas alturas me llega a dar bastante igual- comió de su tarta antes de seguir tan tranquila, sin darse cuenta de que Lucy quería escuchar lo que, para su amiga, era una vida feliz- Yo quise ser libre y aprender esgrima. Después de aprender el arte de la espada, me dedique a aprender otras. No necesito más. Al no estar atada a nada o nadie y vivir muy bien de clases y sobre todo combates, no necesito más. En la ciudad en la que tengo mi apartamento fijo, me desenvuelvo mejor que aquí.

- ¿Sabes algo de Jellal?- preguntó de pronto Lucy, alzando una ceja. Ella recordaba algunos datos bastante...interesantes de ellos dos juntos

- Lo último que se de él es que lo metieron en la cárcel con otras durante un tiempo- respondió tranquila- teóricamente el tendría que salir durante esta semana

Lucy escucho atenta, pero no llegaba a comprender. Vio que Juvia sonreía al escucharla, y significaba que ella si había llegado a comprender que pasaba respecto a su vida. Una idea vaga sobre ese hombre y ella llegaba a su mente, pero lo dejo caer. Quizás, la forma que tenía su ex compañera de patio era con las diferentes espadas era lo que le daba esa libertad. A diferencia de ella. Para ella, la libertad era no estar dependiendo de alguien y cometer aquello que tanto ansiaba: estar lejos de su padre y aprender a vivir sola. Tener a Levy no contaba cómo cortar esas alas, era más, agradecía nunca haberse "librado" de ella.

- ¿como es que vosotras dos seguis juntas? ¿lesbianas?- preguntó de pronto Erza, fijándose en ese pequeño detalle que no encajaba

- No somos lesbianas- dijo Levy asombrada por lo que tenía en mente la pelirroja- Yo necesitaba cambiar de casa porque la compañera que tenía de casa era bastante… rata. No dejaba que comiera cualquier cosa y controlaba hasta la cantidad de azúcar que usaba en el café. Ponía su nombre hasta en los huevos. Yo nunca rompí las comunicaciones con Lu-chan. Hasta estuvimos en la misma universidad y bastantes clases en común. Ella me dijo de su apartamento sola y le pedí el favor.

- ¿en qué trabajas actualmente?- pregunto curiosa Juvia- Juvia leyó tu último libro, señorita _Solid Script-_ Levy río cuando su ex compañera dijo en alto su nombre de pila

- En un nuevo libro de fantasía… pero en empleo fijo estoy de bibliotecaria en la universidad de Fairy Tail. Cobro lo suficiente para vivir con conexión así que… vivo feliz y contenta

- ¿no has pensado ser profesora de literatura? a ti siempre te ha encantado

- No me molestaría, pero tampoco lo ansio

Sencillamente Levy. Tenía la excusa perfecta para leer a todas horas. Nadie era tan tonto de robarle un libro a la biblioteca (aunque había pasado y realmente había sido bochornoso y estúpido). Ella también les habló de la rutina que se había formado y espesado en la casa, sacando asombro a las dos mujeres.

- Me sorprende que hayas accedido a intentar ser la heredera de las empresas de tu padre- dijo de pronto la pelirroja a Lucy, sorprendiendo a las chicas de la mesa- tú siempre decías que querías ser un espíritu libre y me imagino que hasta la casa, por muy a tu nombre que esté, esta pagada con el dinero de tu padre

Por muy directo y algo cruel que fuera aquel comentario de Scarlett, ella tenía razón. Había sido sorprendente aquello. Lucy solo respondió con un "ni yo misma lo se".

Todavía se preguntaba cómo había accedido al final.

* * *

_Iepale!_

_En este capitulo quería explicar que fue de Juvia y Erza. Quería hablar un poco de ellas por ser parte de las parejas "en segundo grado"._

_Si alguien pregunta: lo del "amor de un mes" me base en lo que vi durante mis primeros dos años de secundaria: La gente se volvía loca pero en menos de un mes cortaban y al día estaban como si nada. Además, quería nombrar ahora a Hibiki porque tengo planes para el en n futuro. Por el té Rooibos, tiene muchas propiedades que podeis leer en Wikipedia o cualquier lugar especializado, aunque lo escogí porque un compañero lo tomaba diciendo que ayudaba a adelgazar. Lo de la dieta extrema de Juvia saldrá más adelante al igual que lo que pasó con Gray y Jellal.  
_

_Ya explicaré en el próximo capítulo lo que pasó durante la secundaria y otros momentos! Los momentos Nalu y Gale no tardan en salir. Y no, Lisanna aparecerá pero no como la cortapizzas del Nalu y gracias a un consejo de una amiga, la aparición de Cana sera un tanto... llamativa.  
_

_Gracias por los reviews, follows y favs! animan a seguir!_

_Pregunta inocente: Si tuvieras que escoger entre un mono con pistolas y un perro detective, con cual te quedarias?_

_Review?_

_Hasta la proxima!_


	4. Back In Time: 1ºAño

Por fin había terminado primaria. Esos seis perfectos años metida en un colegio de primaria bien selecto para acabar en una secundaria obligatoria también selecta. Novedad cero. No estaba deprimida por ser una secundaria en el que no vería a ningún compañero de primaria, pero eso la animaba mucho más. Quería entrar con una gran sonrisa a Fairy Tail.

* * *

**_Don't Stop Believin'_**

_Back in Time_

_1º-Año_

* * *

Fairy Tail era uno de lo más prestigiosos centros educativos a partir de la secundaria. Contaba con Bachillerato y algunas formaciones profesionales bien equipadas. Con Makarov como director, todos los demás centros tenían mucho que envidiar: algunos no contaban con ese enorme espacio, tanto equipo o siquiera Formación Profesional.

Al ser día de presentación, era normal encontrarse a mucha gente. Ella apenas podía moverse porque no conocía en absoluto el lugar. Buscaba algún tablón donde habría algún mapa o nombres donde dijeran a qué clase tenía que ir. Pero no encontraba. Pensó que iba a ser realmente ridículo llegar tarde y que como primer día había sido realmente estúpida. Alguien tocó su hombro, llamando su atención. Era un chico con pelo rosa bastante inusual. Ella se quedó callada.

- ¿tienes algo para comer? Estoy hambriento

Ella quedó más alucinada. ¿desconocido, con uniforme igual que ella y le pedía comida? No pudo negarle un trozo de su bocata, que acabó siendo su bocata entero.

- Por lo menos podrías decirme tu nombre- dijo con poco borde por la pérdida de su bocata- Yo soy Lucy…

- Natsu- la cortó después de tragar- ¿estabas perdida?- ella dijo que si con la cabeza, bastante avergonzada- ¡Si este lugar no es para tanto! Mira, te llevo al primer piso y miras en las puertas a ver si esta tu nombre. Si esta, entra y YA

El chico cogió de su mano, despreocupado pero sacando un tierno sonrojo y sonrisa a la pequeña Lucy. Se dejó llevar hasta un largo pasillo, donde en las puertas de cada aula estaba puesta la lista. Ella fue de puerta en puerta hasta encontrar su clase. Entró y vio que los alumnos estaban desperdigados y no había profesor todavía. Reinaba la anarquía como si fuera un día de clase normal. Vio a Natsu y fue a saludarlo

- ¡Hey, Natsu!- llamó su atención antes de que se fuera a hablar con unos chicos- ¡Estamos en la misma clase!

- Enhorabuena, Luigi- dijo antes de marcharse con los chicos, enfadandola

Fue ha sentarse en uno de los pocos sitios libres que quedaban y vio que delante suyo estaba una chica con el pelo corto y azul. Llamó su atención y esta se sobresaltó y dio la vuelta para preguntar que quería con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Querías algo?- se fijó que estaba leyendo

- Presentarme…- le iba a tender la mano, pero pasó. Era demasiado formal- Lucy

- Levy…¡Quizás nos dejan estar en estos sitios!- dijo animada- así podemos conocernos más

- ¿Dime que no te estas leyendo Crepúsculo?- dijo intentando descubrir el título del libro

- Sobre Leido- sentenció la peli azul- Ahora me estoy releyendo Hunger Games

- ¿Tú también?- preguntó asombrada- ¡Ya tenemos de qué hablar!

Aunque finalmente, hablaron de otra cosa. Ella le contó que la mayoría que estaban en ese lugar eran conocidos y grupos ya montados de primaria que acogían a cualquier nuevo. Ella conocía a Erza, que estaba sentada algo seria "hablando" con una peliblanca llamada Mirajane mientras una preocupada hermana menor Lisanna intenta separarlas. Por lo que le había contado, eran tres hermanos en el mismo curso que por algunas razones desconocidas, los tres acabaron en el mismo curso. Preguntó por más compañeros y habló de su "salvador" Natsu, y le dijo que era uno de sus amigos de la infancia. Siempre se peleaba con Gray, el chico nudista que tenía cerca. Nadie podía darle una explicación del nudismo ninja, solo un "te acostumbraras".

- Y esos de ahí apenas conozco- terminó Levy.

El profesor entró y vieron un hombre barbudo bastante malhumorado Por su chándal imaginaban que iba a ser su malvado profesor de gimnasia.

- ¡Sentaros malditos niños de primaria!- todos se sentaron cual robots- ¡Conmigo al mando de esta nave, conoceréis el significado de las palabras "dolor", "adulto", "educación secundaria" y sobre todo "gimnasia"! ¡Vais a sentaros por orden de fila sin rechistar y sobre todo me tendréis el MÁXIMO respeto!

Todos tenían los ojos bien abiertos y se pusieron de pie. Cada uno miraba la lista que estaba en la mano de aquel hombre y se cambió de lugar. Lucy pasó a tener a un completo desconocido sudoroso delante de ella y detrás a un desconocido que no dejaba de mirarse al espejo. Ella se sentía un poco molesta, pero tenía el simple consuelo de tener a su derecha a una de las chicas que le dijo antes Levy de su existencia. Ya hablaría con ella un poco más tarde. Escuchó una terrible chapa del tutor/profesor de gimnasia y empezó a sorprenderse de que tan duro iba a ser su primer año.

En una pequeña pausa pudo conocer a las chicas y hacer buenas migas poco a poco con la gente antes de volver a ver como el profesor entraba con el mayor taco de folios nunca visto. Pudo marcharse y vio el coche de la casa esperando en una larga fila. Se alegró de no ser la única paleta que tuviera que aguantar la presencia del chofer. Se despidió de Levy (con quien hizo las mejores migas) y se marchó a su casa con una gran sonrisa.

Aquel día de presentación no había sido muy terrorífico gracias a sus primeras impresiones.

Tuvo que dejar que pasara el fin de semana para poder ir a su primera semana de colegio. Definitivamente odiaba los primeros lunes. Ese primer lunes sólo había servido para que los profesores hicieran gala de sus asignaturas y de todo lo que darían durante el curso. Conociendo a las chicas que tenía cerca de sus manos, pudo hacerse la hora más corta mandando notas cutres de papel como si fuera fútbol. En los patios hizo lo que ellas llamaban "Amigos de Patio", amistades que no saldrían de estar en el patio porque las demás chicas estaban esparcidas por las demás clases. A pesar de no venir del mismo centro de primaria, Lucy se adaptó a ellas de inmediato y sentenció rápidamente quienes iban a ser sus amigas, las "Amigas de Patio" y sobre todo "la mejor amiga". Ese título se lo ganó Levy en muy poco tiempo. Aunque no dejó a los chicos atrás. Ellos solían ir a jugar a fútbol, pero por otra parte, cuando hablaban, se notaba esas faltas de saber (menos en Fried y poco más. Los rumores de que él era gay aumentaron durante ese curso) y preferencia en el fútbol (cuando había un clásico, se montaba la tercera guerra mundial), aunque cuando hablaban con las chicas de la clase, era realmente… extraño. Lucy podía asegurar que se sentía mucho más cómoda hablando con su mejor amigo Natsu: Hablaban, veían pelis, jugaban y sobre todo la liberaba de la carga de su casa y las órdenes de su padre.

_- Tienes que jugar conmigo al Mario Kart… ¡Pero no te cojas Peach!...¡Me has ganado!¡No es justo!_

_- No haber cogido a Toad… Peach puede ser más que una princesa en peligro- dijo con una sonrisa siniestra la rubia- ¡Otra pero en la Pista Arcoiris!_

_- ¡NOOOOOO! ¡ESA PISTA NO!_

Los días pasaban y las cosas se ponían más serias. Terminando el mes, el profesor dijo que habría una reunión de profesores para discutir las notas de pre- evaluación. Ella se esforzó pensando que eran muy importantes, pero era solo para avisar con notas realmente cutres si la asignatura estaba a punto de ser suspendida o no. A su padre aquello no le importaba. Debían ser notas perfectas, que no decepcionará en absoluto. Ella se sobre esforzaba por satisfacerlo, sin perder sus fines de semana con las chicas, pero parecía realmente inútil. La mayoría de sus esfuerzos no sirvieron para nada.

Por lo menos Natsu y Levy la hacían reír y la hacían sentir útil. Natsu varias veces la llamaba para salir también entre semana para jugar en algún centro de juego o simplemente pasear para animarla y siempre agradecía como en los recreativos y futbolines le echaba un cable contra sus contrincantes patéticos. Él era bastante atento y muy buen chico con ella. A veces sus compañeras pensaban que estaban saliendo, pero ambos desmintieron al instante aquel absurdo rumor.

_Solo eran los mejores amigos. La Super-Friendzone._

Por lo que Lucy se imaginaba, él podría estar por su amiga de la infancia Lisanna, cosa que al instante también desmintió diciendo que eso solo eran parte de los juegos de "Las Casitas" cuando eran pequeñas. Finalmente pensó que era tan infantil todavía que no sabía pensar en aquel tipo de plano. A su contrario, él sabía que la chica estaba interesado en el guaperas de Hibiki. Este no dejaba de coquetear con poses elegantes (y muy estúpidos, sin sentido) y ella había caído. Aquello no le gustó en absoluto. Aunque solo duraron un mes. En ese mes, Lucy había sido bastante tonta. Pensaba en todos aquellos libros con demasiado amor y pensó que él pensaba en la misma forma. Idea que se corrigió ese mismo mes en el que lo dejaron y encima el chico se fue dejando un mensaje. Voy a ser modelo y actor.

-Pues OC. para él- sentenció la chica finalmente después de una semana de aquello- Gracias por soportarme chicos…¿Echamos una al Mario Kart? ¡Mejor vamos a la bolera, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos!

Natsu asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa. Él siempre la estaba reparando de aquellas decepciones absurdas típicas de recién entrado en la adolescencia. Pero no le molestaba. _Así podría seguir con Lucy y su sonrisa cerca._

_- ¿sabes algo, Luce?_

_- ¡Cuenta!- le animo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_- ...Nada.-dijo un poco apagado- Pensaba en que podríamos ir a ver las estrellas. Dile a tu padre que haremos el último trabajo de ciencias naturales_

A mitades de curso unos cambiaron de clase y otros llegaron. Los que llamaron a la primera la atención fueron Juvia y Gajeel. Ella era muy seria, casi terrorifica y bastante atipatica. Con aquella cara y la lluvia/tormenta que se desató nada más entrar en su clase se ganó la antipatia de la clase. El chico que estaba a su lado los miraba muy mal. Claro, reconoció a los chicos con los que se había peleado con anterioridad y les hicieron mucho daño con aquel grupo de "malotes", del que también era Juvia parte: "_Lord Phantom_". Al inicio intentaban adaptarse los dos en valde, ya que nadie los quería cerca. Las leguas más venenosas decían que esos dos eran pareja y que en cualquier momento los iban a matar. _Es que son los más malos_. Pero siempre estaba el equipo dispuesto a ayudar. Al día siguiente del primer intento de amistad, Gray gano su primera admiradora. Juvia se enamoró hasta las trancas de la primera persona que la trato como la mujer que era llevandola a los recreativos con el equipo para pasar una tarde agradable, invitada a varias partidas a juegos que nunca había jugado porque se necesitaba equipo. Gray y Juvia juntos eran un equipo imparable en varios juegos. Levy le dijo a Gajeel que le perdonaba por aquella "hostia de las buenas", y el le dijo que se disculparía como dios mandaba: un granizado de dos sabores y una partida (bastante mala y muy ayudada) a los dardos para ganar un pequeño regalo. Él intento ser lo más indiferente y "tipo duro" (tsunderello nivel 100), pero no podía evitar ponerse un poco rojo (sobre todo con los comentarios de "ha nacido una nueva pareja" de Mirajane) y sin duda Levy acabó enamorandose ese año, cosa que nadie descubrió a pesar de varias acciones poco disimuladas de la peli-azul.

Terminó el curso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No pudo disfrutar de un extracurricular de Fairy Tail por su padre, pero aquellas actividades con sus amigos fue suficiente. Durante el verano seguía saliendo con las chicas, Natsu y sus amigos. Lo malo fue que no lo hizo con las chicas del patio. Aún podía ver las fotos de la semana cultural, carnavales, navidades y sobre todo su primer cumpleaños tan lleno de gente.

_Sabía que nunca olvidaría esas sonrisas._

_Las primeras despreocupadas._

* * *

_Iepale!_

_No he tardado mucho porque se me hizo un poco fácil hacer este capítulo. Tuve la idea de un review y quise comentar por encima que fue el primer año de secundaria de la niña. ¿que quería decir en realidad Natsu? ya lo sabreis! Tenia que nombrar el Mario Kart, es un juego super importante (fue creado para destrozar amistades! (?) ) (?). ¿cuando saldrá el segundo año? dentro de unos dos o tres capítulos, ya veré. _

_Gracias por los favs, reviews (me ha matado el comentario de Danitha xD) y follows de esta historia! animais!_

_Review?_

_Hasta la próxima!_


	5. Simplemente ÉL

Las chicas terminaron sus bebidas y se despidieron. Cada una se fue a su casa, prometiendo que habría una segunda quedada. Lucy se quedó pensando mientras Levy conducía de vuelta a casa. La verdad, todavía le daba vueltas al asunto: Juvia "feliz" con Lyon y una dieta extrema para ir a Natación, Erza soltera y libre y luego estaba Levy, que a su modo, era feliz entre tantos libros. ¿y ella? Ella finalmente accedió a que su padre la arrastrara no completamente hacia su mundo. Estaba hasta el cuello, atrapada en un mundo más gris que el propio color. Todavía se preguntaba porque accedió… ¡era verdad! porque nunca consiguió decirle lo que pensaba y escoger sus gustos por encima de los deseos de su padre. Siempre quiso saltar por la ventana (como vivía antes en un enorme ático, sería escaparse por las escaleras de emergencia) y huir de todo, pero le faltaba valentía y sobre todo la fuerza necesaria para encarar a su padre.

Ella misma se había cavado su tumba.

* * *

**_Don't Stop Believin'_**

_Simplemente ÉL_

* * *

Llegaron a su simple piso y cada una se fue a su lado. La verdad, habían hablado tanto con Juvia y Erza que ya no les quedaba nada por comentar. Del cansancio, tampoco apetecía salir a reventar la tarjeta de crédito, con que solo le quedaban dos opciones para matar el tiempo que tenía para ella sola. Revisó el correo de su móvil antes de tirarlo a la cama y encerrarse en el cuarto de baño.

Quería relajarse lo máximo que podía, así que, simplemente dejó que su cuerpo recibiera un agradable baño de burbujas. El aroma del jabón de flores la tranquilizaba. Le gustaba estar sin música, que ella sola se relaje con el sonido del agua. Era su simple momento de relajación. Se dejó llevar hasta un punto, donde recordaba que estaba en el agua y si no salía, se volvería una auténtica pasa.

Se pusó su albornoz rosa y entró en su dormitorio. Cogió su móvil y vio que tenía un mensaje en el Whatsapp. Vio que era Natsu saludando. Quedó alucinada. Secó sus dedos antes de teclear en su pantalla táctil antes de contestarle:

_- Hey, Natsu! Perdona, estaba en el baño_

Miro cuando fue la última conexión del hombre y vio que fue hacía diez minutos. Pensando que iba a tardar en contestar, ella tiró el móvil (a su cama una vez más) y se fue a cenar algo ligero. Encontró una ensalada en un tapper y no dudo en tomarlo. Una vez terminado de cenar, ella volvió a su habitación y encontró tres nuevos mensajes:

_- Nada, estaba cenando_

_- ¿Mañana estas ocupada?_

_- ...Te has ido a cenar, mala persona_

Aquel último mensaje salió minutos después. Ella vió que todavía estaba en línea. Pensó como contestar. No quería sonar desesperada, pero tampoco relajada. Ansiaba (de una forma muy sana) recuperar la comunicación con su amigo y crear recuerdos tan divertidos como en la secundaria (pero no absurdos. No quería volver a sentirse Forrest mientras tenía la policía detrás por un patético juego).

_- Perdona...la ensalada llama más que el móvil_

_- Si me dices lugar y hora para mañana, pensaré si ir_

Espero impaciente lo que fuera a contestar. Se sentía como la chica del meme o una adolescente intentando ligar. ¡No! ¡No estaba ligando con su mejor amigo! Solo estaban quedando con él, como buenos y grandes amigos de la adolescencia. Ella agradecía su compañía hasta terminar la educación secundaria. Él se apuntó a aquello de Formación Profesional, no supo más de él mientras estaba en Bachillerato y finalmente universidad. Hubiera agradecido estar con él hasta el final, seguir siendo tan grandes amigos y compartir momentos, pero fue como si la tierra lo hubiera tragado. Aquellas discusiones de quien era el peor profesor y cuál el mejor videojuego para jugar en equipo eran irrepetibles. Quería que fuera ese salvavidas que tanto necesitaba. Por fin contestó el hombre:

_- El parque de las delicias, el puesto de granizados, las cinco y media_

Chilló de la alegría. Seguro que Levy había escuchado ese grito que realmente había sido muy poco agradable. Pero estaba muy feliz. Demasiado.

_- Invita a granizado de fresa y cereza_

Sólo demandaba aquello por chinchar. Ella si iba a ir. Él sí que iría. Una oportunidad perfecta.

_- Harás que mi cartera llore_

_- Pero con tal de que vengas…_

_- Hasta mañana entonces, Luce!_

Aquello último llevaba un emoticono mandando un beso. Primero se sorprendió, luego se alegró. Seguía recordando "Luce". Dejó el móvil cargando y decidió descansar hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

_Abrió los ojos. El sol dejaba de golpear y la zona iba oscureciendo. Al abrir, vio como su amigo dormía a su lado y al lado de éste, el pequeño Happy. Sonrió, se veía muy mono al lado. No quiso despertarlo al intentar moverse, ya que la hora la tenía muy pegada y este rodeaba el brazo en su estómago. Agradecía que ni Levy ni Mira estuvieran ahí para soltar alguna joya de comentario._

_- ¿a donde ibas?- preguntó con una voz tranquila, aunque ella se asustó- Te recuerdo que estamos aquí para "un trabajo con las estrellas"_

_Suspiró. Era verdad. Se relajó y se sentó al igual que su compañero. Happy apenas se había movido. Solo lo trajo porque ella quería conocer al pequeño gato "extraño". Las estrellas aún no aparecían, habían quedado demasiado pronto solo por la idea de la cena. Por una vez había comido hamburguesas del burger y había sido realmente extraño. Como comerse una bomba. Pero le había gustado. Esperaba a la aparición de las estrellas, pero ninguna quería asomarse._

_- Agradezco ver contigo esto, Natsu...en mi ático no podía_

_- Dejame agradecerte que estés aquí, conmigo, a punto de ver una maravilla_

_Ella se sonrojó levemente. ¿como se le ocurría decir aquello? Tenía que decir algo que quitara aquella atmósfera un tanto incómoda que se había formado. Aunque, en cierto modo, no quería._

_- ¡Aprovechemos para montar ahora el telescopio!_

_- ...Luce, ya esta- le dijo un tanto decepcionado- Antes de ver las estrellas, quería decirte algo importante_

_Ella se giró y puso su mirada fija en sus ojos, dispuesta a escuchar lo que fuera. Pero él, a pesar de haber llegado tan lejos para decir aquello, ver aquellos ojos hicieron que, no por primera vez, se acobardaba. No sabía que decir. Se le ocurrió una mentira_

_- Lo siento…- dejó un pequeño silencio- he decidido hacer formación profesional con Gajeel_

_La chica quedó pensativa. Era uno de sus miedos más cercanos: no volver a estar en la misma clase. Ya no tendría quien le robase la comida entre clases, con quien reír. Se había quedado sin esa persona con la que podía librarse de aquella carga que era su casa y la hacía reír con cualquier cosa. ¿aquello era crecer? ¿renunciar a lo que uno quería,amaba de verdad?_

_- ¿por cual os decidisteis?- preguntó al final, aguantando el llanto_

_- ...estamos mirando el grado medio de electromecánica de vehículos automóviles o mantenimiento electromecánico..._

_Aquello era mentira, pero no recordaba otros nombres de las formaciones para justificar aquello y para rematar, el se mareaba de gran manera con los transportes, no podría hacer aquello y salir bien las cosas. Aunque quizás era la mejor forma de arreglar aquel debate interno. Pero no contaba con que haría que Lucy llorara de pena. No quería verlo, debía consolarla._

_- …Prometeme que no me dejaras sola_

_Él dijo que si, su cabeza decía que no y su corazón…_

_Simplemente se abrazaron y fueron a ver las estrellas por última vez._

* * *

Cuando sonó el despertador, Lucy lo lanzó contra la ventana abierta, dejando que besara el asfalto. Ya usaría el de móvil. ¿porqué sonaba su despertador un maldito domingo? ¡Encima había interrumpido aquel dulce sueño-recuerdo! Hacía tiempo que no soñaba con algunos recuerdos donde estuviera Natsu. Aquel le dio una extraña mezcla entre nostalgia y amargura. Y con toda la razón:

_Después de vacaciones perdió la comunicación con Natsu._

Él nunca le dijo a dónde se iría a completar su grado medio en a saber que. Se cambió el número a saber cual y no la llamó. Simplemente se esfumó. Y dolía. ¡Una amistad de cuatro años no se borraba así!

- ¿Te pasa algo, Lucy?- le preguntó McGarden al verla entrar en la cocina con cara de mala leche

- ¿Tu cuando has ido a dormir?- le preguntó Heartfilia al verla con ordenador, café y ojeras

- No dormiré hasta terminar este capítulo...la editora quiere verla ya y me ha puesto por primera vez una fecha límite… Ahora tú

- He quedado con Natsu y he soñado con aquel día viendo por última vez las estrellas

Levy rió levemente, sorprendiendo a la rubia.

- Inocente corazón joven…ya veras- suspiro la peli azul- esto es mejor que una novela

- ¿de que hablas, Le-chan?  
- Nada… ¡Intenta recuperar la amistad de Natsu!- la animó. Lucy sonrió

- Quiero explicaciones y recuperar nuestra amistad…¿Que sino?

No sabía porque, no dejaba de escuchar la risa de Levy mientras escribía. Era como un monstruo. Era el apocalipsis de la literatura: la imaginación de Levy se había disparado y estaba inundando páginas del word cual tsunami parte de Japón. Era mejor dejarla ahí, trabajando, y ella miraría qué ropa podía usar para aquella cita.

Cita.

OH, DIOS MIO. ¿AQUELLO ERA UNA CITA?

Respiró profundo varias veces, intentando tranquilizarse. Esa era una palabra mal aplicada. Aquello era una quedada. QUEDADA. ¿cómo podría decir que tenía una cita con su mejor amigo cuando estaba más que claro que estaba en la friend zone? Estaba más que claro que ella siempre estaría en la friend zone. Solo eran amigos. Nada más.

Finalmente llegó la tarde y Lucy se decantó por una simple camisa blanca y una falda azul. Como antes. Solo que esa vez sí llevaba bolso con cosas más importantes que un simple móvil indestructible, gominolas y la DS o PSP. No se arregló mucho, le parecía algo innecesario.

Y lo vió. Con su camisa, su bufanda, sus pantalones cortos y anchas. Simplemente era él. No había cambiado mucho. Tenía su granizado de dos sabores en la mano, mientras él se terminaba el suyo. No pudo evitar acercarse a él y coger su granizado antes de abrazarlo mientras le decía:

- Eres un completo idiota-no-cumple-promesas que merece la muerte después de esto

- Yo también te eche de menos, Luce

Se sentaron en la hierba, en frente de los viejos cisnes. Lucy escuchaba atenta la historia de Natsu. De vez en cuando sorbía de su granizado para no perder el gusto. Su lengua ya estaría roja.

- Gajeel y yo nos piramos sin Gray a lo de vehículos y acabamos ese grado medio. Gray se quedo haciendo otro FP. Luego fuimos a uno superior y nos metieron ha hacer practicas lejos. La verdad, fue muy… extraño. Entre varias cosas, seguimos con la idea de nuestro grupo sin nombre, y lo conseguimos mientras estábamos trabajando el greñas y yo. Llamamos al princeso de hielo e intentamos montar el grupo con ese nombre, pero nos faltaba batería. Nos acordamos del pikachu...Laxus y ya montamos. Seguíamos trabajando en la fábrica y nos tirábamos horas con el grupo. Finalmente, hicimos nuestro primer concierto en un bar de novatos con el nombre de _Dragon Slayers_. Costaron meses de doble trabajo para llamar la atención de uno de los managers de _Fairy Records_. Al inicio un manager borde que nos quería obligar a tener una chica porque "da un toque interesante al grupo", pero nos negamos y encontramos otro mucho más amigo, Loki, nuestro ex compañero de secundaria. Te manda saludos

- No lo vi en la cena…

- No pudo ir por culpa de una reunión con los peces gordos. Quieren que vayamos de gira durante unos meses después de que saquemos nuestro primer single como dios manda

Mientras contaba aquello, el corazón de Lucy empezaba a fallar. Se estaba quedando pálida. Pero no era culpa de su salud, era culpa de las palabras de Natsu y esa maldita sonrisa con la que contaba. Él sí que estaba cumpliendo un sueño, estaba libre, y no la necesitaba en absoluto. Él podía solo.

_No como ella._

- ¿Eres gay?- preguntó de pronto la joven rubia, para salir completamente de dudas. No se esperó que tirara su granizado y se riera en el suelo cual poseso. Todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco. Ella lo tranquilizó tirandole el resto de granizado que le faltaba. - ¿que te hace tanta gracia?

- No soy gay- fue su respuesta inmediata- estoy enamorado de una chica desde hace tiempo, Luce…

Lucy se puso roja como el granizado rojo que acababa de desperdiciar. ¡No era gay y estaba enamorado de una chica! Pero tenía sus razones: durante la secundaria no salió con ninguna chica y siempre preguntaba por los hombres con los que ella sufría un flechazo y siempre le decía _Seguro que será otro capullo que quiera usarte. Dejame dos horas con él y ya veras como corre_. ¿Quería más pistas?  
- ¿y esa chica sabe de tus sentimientos?

- ...Ojalá- aquello lo dijo con un tono triste. Ella solo pudo darle ánimos con una palmadita- ¡Cuenta tu vida!

- Pues… no he cumplido con nada de lo que he llegado a pensar: hice bachiller a la perfección, seguí yendo a aquellos malditos extracurriculares, me saque el first y algunos títulos más. Universidad con Levy y alguna más, donde me saque hasta el master con tal de tener más de lo que requería mi padre para trabajar con él. Nunca tuve ni la voluntad ni un sueño fijo para plantarle cara y hacer lo que quería. Acabé accediendo a ser la única heredera más muerta de todos. Por querer ganar ese título a punta de fuerza, entre desde lo más bajo y ahora estoy a punto de conseguirlo, pero no tengo ni motivación y mucho menos fuerza para plantar y hacer algo auténtico. Por lo menos estoy trabajando en un libro y puedo tener una bata rosa…

Natsu se puso serio. Era como escuchar como la realidad le había dado un gran puñetazo absurdo.

- Tú no eres la Lucy que conocí en la secundaria- fue lo único que consiguió decir Dragneel- No eres tan libre como querías…

- Natsu…

- Lisanna no consiguió ser veterinaria por ir por formación, pero esta con los animales: los hace con el vidrio que aprendió a modificar. ¡Trabaja en Disneyland haciendo las figuras y se lo pasa pipa. Siempre admiré tu amor por las letras...te daban esa vida que tu padre te quitaba. ¿porque no vuelves con ellas?

Y ella solo supo sollozar como aquella vez en su sueño. Natsu simplemente la abrazó en forma de consolación.

- Yo siempre estaré para repararte, Luce

_aunque eran otras palabras las que quería decir._

* * *

Levy terminó de escribir aquel capítulo y terminó el café. Ya que era de tarde y faltaba poco para ser de noche, decidió tomar una tarde de tranquilidad leyendo un libro. Su biblioteca personal estaba más que re-leída y decidió ir a la biblioteca pública a pasar el tiempo. Ella no aceptaba la creación de los e-book, no le gustaba leer una pantalla. Ella era una clásica empedernida y prefería el libro con sus hojas. Suspiro. Ella también quería una cita (quedada era la forma con la que se mentía antes a los padres. Se burlaba de la forma en la que Lucy decía tranquila aquello.) pero con Redfox. No esperaba ni de lejos que todavía ese greñudo le moviera el piso como si fuera un terremoto. Nunca confesó sus sentimientos por miedo, por no romper esa linda amistad y sobre todo por hacer un ridiculo. Era la enana, no _su_ enana. No llego a verlo con otras mujeres que tiraban de los tejos como si quisieran agarrar a un toro. Pero todas acaban desistiendo por ser un completo idiota solitario. ¡No contaba mucho con ella! Le daba rabia que sólo contase con ella si ella se lo proponia. Se dió cuenta de que se había dejado el botellín en casa y decidió entrar en una tienda cercana a comprarlo. Siempre se quedaba seca por culpa de la calefacción.

- ¡Hey, enana!

Aquel saludo solo podía ser del mismo idiota de secundaria. Ahí estaba Redfox, comprando una cerveza con una sonrisa socarrona y…¿comida para gatos?

- Hola idiota…¿Que hacer con comida para gatos?

- Nada que te importe- dijo escondiendo esa comida en una bolsa oscura con el logo de "Metallica" impreso en grandes letras. Vio que la chica cogía una botella de agua- cobrame la botella de la enana, tocho

El cajero le cobró la botella con un ligero descuento (un pequeño descuento de 100% de nada) y se marcharon. Él seguía imponiendo de una forma bastante brutal por culpa de todos aquellos piercings. Ella seguía teniendo curiosidad por aquella bolsa.

- ¿Tu novio tiene gato o has adoptado un ejército de gatos metaleros?

- No tengo pareja y mucho menos hombre, libro de bolsillo- dijo intentando aguantar la risa- tengo un gato, para tu interes. Y es el más brutal de todos

- Un día tienes que dejarme ir a tu casa a ver ese gato- le demandó de forma seria. Después de pensar en las palabras que dijo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Lo odiaba

- Tú en mi casa no entras ni harta vino- sentenció el hombre

- Normal...del desastre que habrás montado...pobre gato que tiene que vivir en tu casa desordenada…

- ¿que? ¡para que te enteres tu mañana vienes a mi casa y veras que tan ordenado esta y que tan bien vive mi gato, enana! ¡Mañana a las cinco en esta biblioteca y te llevo!

Ella sonrió y él se sintió avergonzado. La había ganado. E indirectamente, había ganado una cita con _su_ idiota.

- No vale retractarse ahora, Gajeel

- ¿Quien dijo que iba a hacerlo, Levy?

* * *

_Iepale!_

_una actualización un tanto larga, la verdad. He recibido ayuda indirecta con el asunto de la superluna. ¡son tan santoadorables que me matan de diabetes! No tengo mucho que comentar, solo que tengo una idea para un nuevo fic en FT _

_Review?_

_hasta la proxima~_


	6. Cosas de Lluvia

Lucy estaba realmente eufórica cuando llegó a su casa. Por una parte, había conseguido quedar con su de vuelta mejor amigo. Volvía a estar con ese hombre que sabía repararla cual muñeca de porcelana. Además, ya tenía nuevas cosas que cotillear con las chicas de la oficina y mañana a la tarde su amigo pelirrosa la recogiera para ir juntos a cenar una hamburguesa como en los viejos tiempo. Además había cotilleado con Levy y la estaba animando a que se declarara en casa del greñudo y con un gato como testigo. ¿había algo mejor?

* * *

**_Don't Stop Believin'_**

_Cosas de Lluvia_

* * *

Odiaba los días de lluvia, porque le recordaban a momentos realmente tristes. Peor, le recordaba a una Juvia triste. Pero daba igual, también podía ser romántico. ¿quien no quería uno de esos besos bajo la lluvia, bailar y jugar bajo ella o simplemente compartir juntos un paraguas? Con esos pensamientos en mente, Levy se levantó y fue directa a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para dos. Era lunes y merecía usar unas tazas que ponía "I Hate Mondays". Café, galletas, bizcocho y fruta. Sabía que tenía un largo día en la biblioteca, pero no le molestaba. Supuestamente llegaban unos nuevos libros que tenía que leer y dejar un comentario en la web de la biblioteca. Suplicaba que no fueran otros abortos de libro patético.

- Buenos días- saludó a su compañera de piso con una sonrisa. ¿como no tener una sonrisa después de quedar con Gajeel Redfox para ir a su casa? Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien

- Buenos días, Levella…- la llamó como "Bella" de "La Bella y la Bestia". Todavía seguía siendo la misma broma. No hacía falta decir quien era el bestia- dime que estarás en casa antes de las doce

- ¡No seas cruel, Lucyenta!- aquello venía por los límites de hora que le ponía su padre en la secundaria- Solo te digo que no se si pasará algo…Ni se te ocurra perder el móvil o el zapato...

- Yo digo que si...vístete cual putona y ya veras como ligas

- ¡Nunca!

Terminaron de desayunar y fue a por el autobús que la llevará directamente al campus. Amaba su trabajo como bibliotecaria y también aquel edificio antiguo que alberga tantos libros perfectos. Siempre iba ya vestida como bibliotecaria por no pisar aquella sala de cambios (o "vestuario del terror") tan horrenda. Pasó la mañana leyendo aquellos horribles libros nuevos, hasta que llego la pausa de una hora para la comida. Luego, solo tendría que quedarse hasta las cuatro y podría dar paso a su compañera, irse a casa, arreglarse e ir a la cita con Redfox.

- Levy, perdona que venga así, pero tenemos un problema...es Juvia

Aquello la sorprendió en grandes palabras a McGarden. Era Erza Scarlet. Tenía su pelo liso suelto, una camisa blanca que se pegaba a su bien formado cuerpo y una falda azul, haciéndola parecer una colegiala más. Ella le dijo que tenía una hora para escucharla por la hora de la comida y que no podía quedar a la tarde por culpa de una quedada. Ella entendió y fueron a un restaurante de comida rápida para que la peli azul no tuviera la hora justa. Scarlett se veía preocupada a pesar de tener ese semblante serio muy típico de ella.

- El mismo día en que nos despedimos del café, Juvia y yo andamos un trozo juntas hasta la estación de autobuses. Me sorprendió escucharla hablar poco de que tal le fue la vida y la iba a abrazar cuando ella se apartó. pensé que debía hablar con Lyon, pero no tenía su número (obviamente). Ayer volvía de un pequeño entrenamiento cuando me encontré con él. ¡Esta super cambiado! Y empezamos a hablar un poco por encima de que había sido de nuestras vidas. Y entonces descubrí lo más fuerte de todo. Según él, le puso a Juvia a una dieta normal de natación con lo justo, pero es ella quien radicalizó su misma dieta. Le echa la culpa directamente a Gray

Y Levy quedó sorprendida. No sabía que decir. No imaginaba a Gray como culpable de la preocupante dieta extrema de Juvia.

- No puede ser… tiene que haber un error por narices ¡él no es de los hombres que hacen que sus mujeres esten como palillos!

- Según Lyon ella solo le abraza a él, y solo notaba sus pechos y poco más-siguió la pelirroja ante el asombro de la peli azul- A este paso él no sabe qué le pasará. Dice que ya empieza a fallar en natación. A veces la obliga a comer para que pare con ese sinsentido, pero luego la escucha vomitar. Esta desesperado y piensa que si las cosas van a peor, tendrá que internarla

Levy se quedo sin palabras. No pensó que fuera a llegar a esos extremos. La Juvia que ella conocía no era en absoluto como esa que le estaban contando. No se imaginaba a Gray siendo el culpable de aquello. Tenía que haber sido otra cosa por la fuerza. Un error.

- Tenemos que hablar con Gray- sentenció McGarden

- No es muy conveniente si Lyon dice que él es el culpable de esta desgracia

- Erza, entiende que no quiero ver a Juvia en un centro… ella no es…

- Habla con Lucy, contactad ambas con Gray y ayuda a Juvia...yo intentaré por el lado de Lyon… Gracias, Levy

No sabía cómo contarle aquello a su compañera de piso. ¿cómo calificaría aquello? no podía todavía. Era más, aquello sólo eran cotilleos entre dos, no podían meterse de lleno en la vida de una ex-compañera después de 12 años de puro silencio. Sólo podían dar pequeños pinchazos para recuperar a la vieja Juvia.

No pudo evitar llamar a Lucy. Ella estaba con sus compañeras en la mesa, cotilleando como señoras. No se esperaba para nada aquello, y mucho menos con aquella noticia. Se disculpó con las chicas y se apartó para escuchar las voces de Erza y Levy. No se esperaba aquello de su ex compañera de clase y amiga de patio Juvia Lockser. Al inicio (y seguía manteniendo) le echaba la culpa directamente a Lyon Vastia, pero después de escuchar la atención, sabía que tenía que hablar por la fuerza con Fullbuster.

- He quedado a la tarde con Natsu… le diré que me deje hablar con Gray

Levy suspiró. No le gustaba mucho la idea de dejar en manos de alguien la salud de su amiga, pero tenía el deber moral de intentar arreglarlo. Terminó de comer y se despidió de Erza. El trabajo fue realmente aburrido, y aún más leer aquellos libros que debía calificar como "nunca debieron de existir". Escuchó un portazo y mandó callar con un "shhh". Se sorprendió al ver quien era.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, inculto cavernicola?

- Menuda forma de saludarme, McGarden...Habíamos quedado y Lucy me dijo que estabas trabajando

Miro la hora y se puso roja. Debía estar en la plaza, debía estar cambiada y su compañera debía estar trabajando.

- …¿es demasiado tarde para pedir perdón?- preguntó un tanto avergonzada

- Si dejas de trabajar ahora, no

- Dejo estos libros en su respectivo sitio, busco a Lyra y nos vamos

Solo pudo escuchar una sonora queja, al que Levy, utilizando orgullosamente su poder en la biblioteca, lo mandó callar con una sonrisa. Empujó el carrito de los libros hasta una zona bastante apartada de la biblioteca. No sabía porque, Gajeel la siguió. Se sentía incómoda, roja o simplemente quería salir corriendo. Empezó a ordenar los libros de esa sección poco visitada (realemente muy poco) en esa temporada. Ella apenas llegaba y se veía en la patética obligación de dejar que su "amigo" se ocupe de los libros altos. No podía evitar sonrojarse, era el escenario perfecto para una hermosa novela romántica...debía dejar de pensar en aquello.

Pero dios no le dejaba.

Él la estaba besando. De improviso. Después de colocar el último libro.

Él le había quitado su primer beso.

Era demasiado...perfecto.

Se separaron y Redfox se rió de la cara completamente roja de la pequeña McGarden. Ella no sabía como reaccionar. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que decir algo. Pero…¿el qué?

- Termina lo tuyo- dijo con una sonrisa burlona- Así te llevo a conocer a mi gato

Ella quería moverse, pero no podía. Sus piernas se habían vuelto pura gelatina. Pero tuvo que reaccionar al ver que quería cogerla. No podía dejar que pasara aquello en su puesto de trabajo. Lo mandó a las mesas de estudio a esperar después de buscar a su compañera. Ella se disculpó antes de ponerse al mando y pudo ir a despertar a Gajeel, que le echó la culpa a el silencio de la biblioteca a grito pelado. Esta lo mandó callar y lo arrastró hasta la puerta.

- ¿Es tu moto?- preguntó asombrada. Este asintió con una sonrisa cargada de orgullo- ¡¿Tu eres imbécil?! ¿Como se te ocurre aparcar justo aquí?- le dio una sonora perca

- Encima que vengo a buscarte porque no apareces…

- Que mono~

- Sube

Ella subió, temblando cual flan. Gajeel no usaba casco y aquello le daba aún mucho más miedo. Debía admitir que le atraía la idea de abrazar el cuerpo de su ex compañero para no salir volando. Acabó por subirse (evitando mover mucho la falda para que no se viera su "sosa" ropa interior) y se abrazó cual koala a su cuerpo.

- Suelta que me quedo sin aire- pura mentira gratuita

Ella accedió a soltarse muy poco. Se pusieron en marcha. Era una sensación extraña la que invadió el cuerpo de la pequeña McGarden. No sabía como explicarlo. Podía decir que era miedo a salir volando, pero se iba al saber que la persona que estaba abrazando era el amor de su adolescencia. Confiaba en que él sieguiera ayudando y defendiendola como en aquellos días. El viento golpear de esa manera su cabello podía ser el culpable. Quizás aquella velocidad. ¿La compañía? No sabía que era, pero realmente le gustaba y tenía ganas de gritar eufórica.

El simple hecho de frenar en frente de unos apartamentos cercanos a la zona de bares la decepcionó. Quería una vuelta más. Pero recordar que estaba en casa de Gajeel hizo que se bajara de inmediato, vigilando aquella maldita falda. Este no dejaba de reírse como si viera a una niña pequeña y llegaba a molestar.

- Tan solo hay que subir hasta el último piso- le informó como si nada.

Salió del ascensor y vió que en efecto, era puro ático. Abrió la puerta y entró de inmediato. Busco al gato, importando un comino que Redfox la siguiera bastante molesto. Y lo encontró en el salón, con la televisión encendida y esté durmiendo. Era un gato negro que había conquistado de inmediato el corazón de la peli azul.

- Se llama Pantherlily… no preguntes- le dijo mientras veía celoso como colmaba de mimos y cariños. El gato la dejaba, gustoso aceptaba las caricias de Levy- Si quieres, puedes venir de cinco a ocho a verlo entre semana. Ya si quieres los findes tendría que ver.

- No me puedo creer que esta super cucada de gato sea tu mascota y siga viva- soltó como si nada- Pero quiero que me recojas tu en la biblioteca y me traigas a ver a Lily

- Veo que te ha gustado ir en moto… daré contigo todas las vueltas que quieras

- Puedo preguntarte porque…- respiró antes de formular la pregunta. Estaba nerviosa, aunque acariciar el gato la ayudaba a tranquilizar- ¿porque me besaste?

Tuvo que pasar un par de minutos antes de que Redfox dijera algo. Se sentó al lado de ella y acarició una de sus suaves y rojas mejillas. Aquello, obviamente, no era para nada su estilo. Quería explicar un poco de que fue su vida y descubrir que había sido de la vida de la peli azul para saber si era digno de soltar aquello que lo comía desde primero de secundaria.

- ¿No es obvio que te amo?- ya empiezo mal, se recrimina a sí mismo- Me fuiste gustando en secundaria, por algo te pedía que me leyeras los libros de lectura obligatoria. Por eso fuiste la única a la que quise explicar un poco de mi pasado y porque me decidí a ir a aquella formación profesional con Salamander. Aunque claro, siempre me pregunté si te gustaba Cherney. Salí con algunas mujeres, pero algunas...sólo por probar. Pero les faltaba esa originalidad que tu tienes todavía. Todas son plásticas últimamente… Espero que comprendas que no repetiré todo esto en un futuro

Levy estaba completamente roja y por eso se animó a intentar dar ella el primer paso para un beso. Quería gritarle que le gustaba desde primero, que no pudo olvidarlo y que no estuvo con nadie aunque casi si salió con Rogue pero decidió esperar por él. Quería decirle que ahora él tenía propietaria y no dejaría que fuera con aquellas niñas mal teñidas y sobre todo atrevidas lagartas busca camas. Le quería leer como antes hacía con la lectura obligatoria. Podía sonar a novela romántica de las que estaban muy de moda, queriendo embarazarse únicamente de él. Pero no llegaba a articular una palabra, pero sí que llegó a los labios de Redfox. A diferencia de la biblioteca, internaron profundizar, pero tener a Lily agarrado y la altura desde sus posiciones no ayudaba en absoluto al romanticismo.

- Te amo...desde primero- reconoció la peli azul al separarse de su intento, con dificultad para respirar- y no he salido con nadie…

El pelinegro rió. La chica tuvo que soltar al pobre gato, que se marchó enseguida de la sala.

- Me gustaría intentar una relación contigo...pero...tengo los suficientes problemas como para decirte que no quiero por tenerte a salvo

- Yo me arriesgaré

* * *

Levy llegó a la casa gracias al paseo en moto de Gajeel. Tenía que cotillear con Lucy todo aquel cuento de hadas que podría escribir una nueva novela de amor. Pero cuando llegó a la casa, vió que Lucy estaba seria, con la cena en el salón. La estaba esperando, y aquello no tenía para nada buena pinta.

- Le-chan, tenemos que hablar con Juvia-chan...Algo va muy mal

Aquello le preocupa en absoluto, y una vez más, se trago todo el cotilleo de su propio amor y felicidad para poder escuchar los problemas de una. No le molestaba, pero por una vez, quería contar sus amoríos.

- Gray le echa la culpa a Lyon por ser el culpable de la dieta extrema- le dijo mientras tomaba un poco de cola- Es que quedé con Natsu. Me recogió en la misma puerta y conduje hasta el lugar donde ensayan los chicos. Le conté lo que me contaste por móvil y pidió a Gray para que fueran al lugar donde ensayan. Un lugar que necesita mucha limpieza. Él dijo que había cosas que no iba a contar por pura privacidad, pero resulta que Fullbuster niega querer a Juvia pero quiere alejarla de Lyon por ser el maldito que hizo que Juvia se inflara a dietas y con ellas, pasase a mayores. Me dio muy mala leche que no contase porque Juvia no quería ni verlo, pero se le veía triste. Para mi, que estan super colado por ella. Luego ya Natsu y yo fuimos a un café y me acompañó a por nuestra cena. ¡Tengo que quedar más con él! a todo esto…¿que tal con el greñas?

Levy se puso roja y adquiere un nuevo tono por cada cosa que contaba. Lucy le dio una palmada y le dijo que tenía que hablar con Cana. Levy no sabía porqué pero Lucy no se molestó en explicar nada.

- ¿Porque no le preguntas a Redfox sobre Juvia? ¿no eran como hermanos?

Y entonces, a Levy se le encendió una bombilla.

* * *

_Iepale!_

_Me ha costado bastante decidirme que hacer porque he ido al cine dos veces para ver Guardians of the Galaxy (una larga historia). ¡Es la leche de pelicula! A parte de eso, he empezado a ayudar con el bloqueo de una amiga en una historia suya y no me he centrado ni con mi otro fanfic en Avengers. _

_¿Que es lo que de verdad le pasa a Juvia? ¿de quien es la culpa? ¿Que hará Levy? ¿Estara con Gajeel a pesar de que este oculte graves secretos? ¿y que hará Natsu? ¿Cuando aparecerá Jellal?_

_Esas respuestas seran solucionadas la proxima vez, o si no, la próxima y asi consecutivamente. _

_¿merece Review? (uno siempre alegra~)  
_

_Hasta la próxima~_


	7. Hasta el Sandwich

_**Hace algunas horas…**_

Lucy agradecía y a la vez se avergonzaba de la llegada de Natsu a la puerta de su trabajo.

Escandaloso como siempre, gritaba su nombre en la recepción, a lo que las recepcionistas se reían de su mala educación. Lucy bajó corriendo antes de que llegara su padre. Lo arrastró al garaje, donde estarían a salvo de miradas indiscretas y disfrutan de auténtica privacidad dentro de su coche. Ella antes que nada decidió resolver el asunto de Juvia, haciendo un lado sus progresos de intentar ser los mejor amigos otra vez. No era un asunto que la molestara, pero era un asunto realmente preocupante. ¿Aquello significaba que Juvia sufría TCA? Pero entonces hubieran comentado los desmayos… Quizás Lyon no tuviera tiempo. Tenía que descubrirlo. Saltándose por una vez el límite de velocidad establecido, los jóvenes llegaron cuanto antes a la sala de ensayo del grupo. Hay estaba el hombre, tranquilo, sin decir nada. Le estaba entrando una ganas muy grandes de matarlo.

- Gray…¡Cuánto tiempo!- fingió simpatía la rubia. Ella tenía muy claro que si él era el culpable de lo que le estaba pasando a Juvia, iba a morir- ¿Tienes un momento?

- ¿Que quieres?- preguntó bastante borde

- Es sobre Juvia- soltó a bocajarro Natsu- Lyon ha dicho que es tu culpa lo de sus dietas extremas… teme lo peor…- le cogió de las solapas de la camisa- ¿QUE HAS HECHO?

- ¿me crees capaz de ser el culpable de que Juvia sea...sufrá eso?- preguntó a bocajarro. Se veía dolido de la acusación

- ¡Pues cuenta que demonios paso!- demandó Lucy, impaciente

- Quitando lo privado, piensa, Lucy- Se soltó del agarre de su compañero- ¿Quien fue el idiota que tuvo la idea de darle una dieta de deportista? El imbécil de Lyon es quien ha metido esas ideas en su cabeza, no yo. Yo lo hubiera matado nada más empezar aquella locura si no me hubiera enterado tarde

* * *

**_Don't Stop Believin'_**

_Hasta el sandwich_

* * *

Levy veía asombrada como su compañera de piso seguía hablando por teléfono fijo con aquel que fue su mejor amigo como si estuvieran en secundaria. Solo esperaba que fuera de fijo a fijo, si no, ella se ocupaba de pagar sus llamadas. Ella solo había recibido un largo mensaje y una imagen de Pantherlily por parte de Gajeel, al que no sabía si llamar ya novio. Ella contestó con un mensaje largo y una foto del libro que le iba a leer. No iba a ser una pastelada completamente, quería leerle un libro que mezclara amor y romance. Quería preguntarle por Juvia, pero sabía que era mejor en persona. Eran como hermanos y quería saber si él lo sabía. Era algo preocupante, mucho, y se veía capaz de internar con tal de que no acabará muy mal parada. Pero había algo que no comprendía. Los dos hombres que estaban detrás de la peli azul se culpaban mutuamente por ser los culpables de aquello que estaba pasando. Tenía que encontrar la respuesta y ayudar a Juvia. Recordó la idea que había tenido… podía resultar, pero necesitaría la ayuda de todos. Era un plan bastante sencillo, uso de diplomacia y lo suficientemente transitada para no perderla con facilidad.

Eso y un sandwich mixto.

* * *

_**Lugar desconocido, medianoche…**_

Erza sabía que no era seguro estar por esas horas en aquellos lugares, pero debía arriesgarse. Debía hacerlo. Aquella mañana fue a la cárcel a visitarlo por pura cortesía, pero ya no estaba. La había vuelto a mentir. Y sabía que, de su ciudad natal, sólo recordaría aquel maldito lugar. Lo quería regañar cual madre, lo quería golpear, pero sobre todo recordarle que no estaba solo. Era un imbécil si pensaba que ella no lo seguiría. Con aquel futuro tan brillante que le podía dar la universidad de Fairy Tail, todavía se preguntaba el porqué de ese año sabático y sobre todo porque cogió ese camino. Le echaba la culpa a las malas compañías, a aquella adicción… a ella misma. El no encontrarlo la desesperaba. Debía estar por aquel maldito callejón.

- ¿Erza?

Le dio una bofetada como respuesta. Sin duda era él y de nuevo estaba K.O. Volvería a echarle la culpa a las malditas drogas porque estaba sudoroso y se balanceaba como si estuviera en una cuna. Quería darle más golpes, pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo. Lo arrastró (a pesar de saber que tenía compañía) hacía su habitación de hotel. Aquello le recordaba que no le quedaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar y debería volver a su casa en cuestión de días. Como si una de aquellas mierdas lo alentara, abrazó por la espalda a la joven Scarlet y empezó a repartir varios pequeños besos por su cuello de cisne, a lo que respondió girando y propinando un gran puñetazo en toda la cara. Cayó noqueado en la única cama que había. Ella no podía evitarlo, lo arropó como si fuera un niño, y se recostó en una de las esquinas de la cama.

Cuando se despertase, realmente le iba a dar la tunda de su vida. Una vez más.

* * *

Lucy se despertó bastante tarde por culpa de natsu y su llamada ultralarga. por tranquilizar a Levy, le dijo que fue de fijo a fijo. Cogió su termo y desayuno y fue a por el coche. Aquel día no prometía mucho, pero intentaría sacarle el máximo provecho.

Aprovechando estar despierta, Levy mando un mensaje a Gajeel, diciendo que si se le ocurría llegar tarde, lo mandaba a comer espárragos. No recibió respuesta y se lamentó. Sabía que no podía esperar un novio de novela como los que tanto leía, pero quería un poco de atención. Se fue al trabajo y hasta la hora de comer, en el que el trabajo había sido realmente asqueroso por los libros que debía leer para comentar, Redfox comentó bastante molesto que el no despertaba hasta esa hora si no había algo importante y le volvió a mandar una imagen supercuca del gato negro. Realmente derretía su corazón. ¡El gato, no Gajeel! ...bueno, él también.

Lucy se vió obligada a apagar su móvil por el bombardeo de mensajes de Natsu. Agradecía tanto cariño como antes, pero debía recordarle que en esa realidad ella estaba trabajando y no podía tener el teléfono en una reunión encendido. Suspiro y cuando lo encendió en la comida de cotilleo con sus compañeras, vió muchos mensajes de Natsu. Ella se rió y las chicas no dejaban de decir que eran como una dulce pareja de novela, a lo que tuvo que recordarles que no eran para nada una pareja en ninguno de los términos, sólo uno de amigos. Aunque, por unos pequeños instantes, se dió cuenta que no le molestaba tanto como mostraba.

¡Aquello era realmente absurdo!

Le envió un mensaje bastante largo en el que explicaba que no debía mensajear durante aquellas horas porque estaba trabajando y que podía ir a recogerla a la misma hora que el día anterior pero que no llamara la atención. Este le dijo que él también estaba trabajando, bueno, ensayando, que era casi lo mismo y que lo haría, que de él no se libraba. Dejó el móvil en la mesa de su despacho y fue directa aquella maldita reunión. Que dios la ayudara…

* * *

Alisó su falda antes de subirse a las pequeñas escaleras para dejar en la balda alta aquellos malos libros. Odiaba aquella altura. Respiró hondo varias veces antes de mirar a varios lados e intentar poner en su sitio alto, de forma bastante cómica, aquellos libros. Se sentía ridículo…¡Aquello podía hacer su compañera, que era más malditamente alta! Pudo colocar uno y descansaran sus pies, ya que ponerse de puntillas e intentar poner un libro entre unos a pura presión era mucho más fuerte que las clases de gimnasia.

- La enana apenas llega~

Aquel comentario en bajo y con tono burlón no podía ser de otro hombre que de ese greñudo. Ella se sonrojo y después lo hizo callar lanzando un libro que impactó en su cabeza. Sonrió victoriosa. Este se la devolvió de forma bastante bruta.

- No deberías estar aquí, todavía no hemos quedado para ver a Lily…- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

- Ya, pero vengo antes porque me aburría de escuchar a Natsu quejándose de Lucy porque "no contestaba a sus mensajes"...ni que fueran novios- soltó tan alto que la peli azul lo pellizca, aunque igualmente su queja fue demasiado alta. Temía que alguna de sus compañeras o algún alumno se asomara- ¿de que vas?

- ¡Esto es una biblioteca y mi puesto de trabajo! ¿Quieres que me echen?

- Perdona por no saber como estar en un lugar donde solo encuentras mucho pirado leyendo mucha letra junta

- Se nota que no lees… eres muy poco culto…

- Pero bien que te gusto

Y con ese comentario dejó en blanco a la pobre peli azul, pero la cara bien roja. Y bien que estaba el otro con su sonrisa burlona.

- Hazme un favor y vete, tengo que seguir con esto antes de irme a ver a Pantherlily

Al ver la cara de molestia del chico supo que le molestaba que le diera una prioridad mayor al gato negro que a él mismo. Genial, había encontrado con que molestar. Levy volvió a luchar contra otro libro y el sitio que le correspondía.

- la próxima traigo cámara- dijo cogiendo el libro y colocando por ella.

Con su "ayuda desinteresada", Levy adelantó trabajo gracias a su idiota. Estaba roja, luego debía devolverle el favor y no sabía como. Aprovecho esos momentos para ir susurrando el tema de Juvia

- Gajeel…¿sigues hablando con Juvia?

- Claro- dijo intentando bajar tanto de voz como la McGarden- Es como mi hermana. ¿por?

- Erza me contó que habló con Lyon…

Y se cayó el libro al suelo. Ella lo cogió por él y éste lo colocó un tanto molesto. Se veía molesto, enfadado, como si supiera de qué iba el tema. Tuvo que pensar como seguir para que aquello no la afectara

- No es por cotillear pero… ¿Que fue lo que paso con Juvia?

- Yo no soy quien para comentar, y veo que el bocazas de Lyon es un…

- Estaba preocupado por…

- Ya se porque- para decir aquello alzó tanto la voz que uno de los alumnos que estaba algo lejos les llamó la atención- Perdón...pero me molesta bastante

Ella decidió no seguir y terminaron con el trabajo. Ella clicó antes de marcharse con su chico (si es que podía considerarla como tal).

- Mira, enana, me imaginó que la coneja y tu estais bastante preocupadas por...eso, pero no os metáis- vió la cara de preocupación de Levy y sabía que le debía una explicación e insistirá en su casa. No le gustaba hablar de ello en la casa, ya que la Lockser tenía llave y podía entrar cuando quisiera. Ya una vez le pilló hablando del tema y esta no habló con él durante casi un mes del enfado- No hablemos esto en mi casa. Tengo mis razones...sólo no agobieis a Juvia

- Tenemos que saber que pasó… ¿fue culpa de Gray o de Lyon?

- Es culpa de todos…

Aquello dejó blanca a la McGarden. No sabía qué decir ni hacer hasta que vió como el pelinegro agachaba la cabeza bastante decaído. Con aquel gesto, sabía que aquel tema dolía bastante de comentar. Juvia era su hermana desde antes de la educación secundaria. No sabía mucho del pasado de ellos, pero podía verse que estaban muy unidos y que "aquello" le afectaba demasiado. Ella decidió abrazarlo en forma de consolación, aun sabiendo que todos aquellos alumnos estaban viendo como su inocente bibliotecaria estaba con una persona que con tanto piercing y aquella ropa, era bastante contrario a Levy. Este aceptó el abrazo, aunque solo por unos soltaron para poder ir hacia la moto.

- ¿porque no podemos hablar de esto en tu casa?

- Ella tiene mi llave y a veces viene de improviso por...algunas cosas y ella me pilló hablando del tema con Lyon… no me habló durante una temporada y no me gustaría que se repita. Ella se molesta y se enfada cuando le hablan del tema… Realmente no se que hacer con ella

- Encontraremos una solución

* * *

- ¡No era mi intención, de veras!- se excusaba el peli azul esquivando los golpes de la pelirroja- Esta vez sí que lo iba a dejar, pero vino…

- ¡No hay excusas!- consiguió darle un golpe y dejarlo sentado en la cama del hotel

No quería montar aquellos números en un hotel, pero sentía que debía hacerlo. No le gustaba en absoluto que, a pesar de todas las detenciones y golpes que le había dado, siguiera por ese camino. Debía hacer algo. Sabía que no podía obligarlo a ir a rehabilitación, pero no podía dejar que un accidente grave le enseñara que no podía jugar más o que volviera a meterse en problemas con los camellos. Simplemente no podía.

- Erza, se que te preocupas, yo se que tan peligroso es...pero no puedo evitarlo

- Vete de una vez a rehabilitación, deja de ir con ellas- le recomendaba a pesar de saber que sonaban a puras exigencias- es por tu bien, no quiero verte en un accidente o de nuevo trabajando vendiendo para saldar deudas… ¡Me debes mucho dinero, y lo sabes!

Este miró para otro lado. No había nada más vergonzoso que deberle dinero a la gran Titania y la única con la que todavía se hablaba. Pero no podía evitarlo. Lo necesitaba y no tenía trabajo. Tampoco quería volver a ese negocio de traficar…¡Era un suplicio tener todo ese material y no consumirlo!

- Mira, lo volveré a intentar…

-... No más- sentenció la pelirroja, bastante abatida- confio en ti y cuando sales de la cárcel, lo primero que se te ocurre es… No puedo confiar más en ti. Devuélveme el dinero y desaparece de mi vista para siempre, Jellal

* * *

Levy no dejaba de abrazar y mimar al pequeño gato, que se veía bastante cómodo. Se sentía tentada a hablar el tema, pero recordaba en todo momento que desde aquel pillote de la peli azul, este no volvió a atreverse hablar del tema en su casa. Tuvo una pequeña idea y dejó unos momentos desatendido al gato para hacer unos simples sandwiches. Volvió a mimar al gato ante la atenta mirada del pelinegro. Molestaba un poco, porque la casa estaba en silencio (menos aquella televisión con un programa absurdo), pero a la vez le gustaba saber que estaba atento a ella. Ansiaba uno de sus besos, pero no sabía cómo conseguirlo. Aunque aún retumbaba en su mente la conversación de ayer. ¡Ella quería estar con él a toda costa! ¡Tenía derecho a estar con él después de todo aquello y sobre todo por los 12 años de espera!

- ¿te pasa algo? estás más roja que un tomate- le dijo Gajeel borrando de su mente todo pensamiento coherente. Estaba tan cerca que podía asegurar que el rojo de sus mejillas podía dar envidia al pelo rojo de Scarlet- ¿no tendrás fiebre? Te daré un ibu…

- ¡no es nada!- pudo decir al final. Este sonrió, socarrón. ¡Era malvado!- ¡No te acerques tanto!

¡No quería decir aquellas palabras! ¡Quería menos distancia! ¡Imploraba ese maldito beso! Pero el muy cabrón la torturaba con esa cercanía y aquella maldita sonrisa. Necesitaba aquel beso como el de ayer. ¡Se había vuelto su droga!

- No debería...volver a besarte- dijo aquello bastante rojo a la vez que estaba bastante cerca- Pero eres tan...

Podía notar su pesada respiración en la frente. ¿Se le ocurre soltar aquello en esos momentos? Sin duda era muy suyo. No sabía que lo estaba provocando con aquel sonrojo, aquellos labios entreabiertos que demandaban los suyos, aquellos ojos brillantes...ella no había cambiado, ella seguía siendo su maldita debilidad. Sin duda alguna, él se estaba resistiendo demasiado. También quería besarla. Entonces…¿que les impedía hacerlo? Algo que solo él sabía. ¡Pero ella estaba dispuesta a aguantarlo con él! Tan solo debían borrar unos pocos centímetros de distancia y se acabo.

- ¡Gajeel-kun!- escucharon la voz de Juvia desde la puerta y se separaron al instante. Levy no dejaba de acariciar a Pantherlily, nerviosa- ¡Inspección!-Ella fue directa al salón, sorprendiendo a la pareja. Ella quedó asombrada a la vez que aliviada- ¡Tienes el salón limpio! ¡Juvia esta contenta y mirará las demás habitaciones!

Levy estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse. Ahora comprendía porque todo estaba tan limpio. Vió que este estaba realmente avergonzado, como si hubieran descubierto uno de sus mayores secretos. Tenía más, y ese solo era la punta del iceberg: ¡Juvia hacía inspecciones en su casa!

- ¡Perfecto, Juvia esta orgullosa! ¿no habrá solicitado la ayuda de Levy-chan?

- ¡Claro que no! Ella solo viene para mimar al gato- se quejo en voz alta, dejando al aire aquellos celos que la peli azul ya conocía

- Juvia…¿Quieres un sandwich de jamón?- se atrevió a preguntar, adelantando sus planes

- Juvia no puede…

- ¡no tengas vergüenza! El pan es bimbo, pero jamón sin sal y queso…

- ¡Que a Juvia no le interesa! ¡aparte ese sandwich de inmediato, Levy!

Del puro movimiento, el sandwich acabó en el suelo y el gato salió corriendo de la "escena del crimen". La joven Lockser se fue sin decir nada, mirando con asco y lastima aquel simple sandwich mixto. No quería ver la mirada de desaprobación y decepción de aquel que consideraba su hermano.

Pero…¿Con qué otros ojos podría ver sino?

Aquella que siempre trató como su hermana menor se estaba matando a sí misma y él se veía inútil, sin poder hacer nada. Levy comprendió que hasta el sandwich recibía las culpas y penas de algo que no comprendía. Ella solo supo abrazar al Redfox, quien todavía no se dignaba a explicar porque no podían estar juntos, pero si besar como si fueran amantes.

* * *

_Iepale!_

_pensaba subir esto mañana, pero como estoy a minutos de las doce y mañana me espera mal día, aprovecharé para subir ahora. Puse un poco de la situación de Erza y Jellal por ir enseñando su terreno. Para explicar el pasado entre Juvia, Lyon y Gray sera en un capitulo propio que no tardará en salir, a la vez de Jellal, Erza y algunos más. Realmente quiero que Wendy participe, al igual que Michelle, Romeo y Doranbolt en el fic, pero va a costar meterlos. Realmente hay tantas cosaas que se podrían sacar que me da hasta miedo! _

_Pregunto: ¿Quereis saber que es de los hermanos Strauss y el equipo de Laxus?_

_merece Review?_

_hasta la proxima~_


	8. Fantasias de Papel

La noche había llegado y Erza ya había llegado de su entrenamiento. Con tal de olvidar ese "incidente" que se había formado con Jellal, entrenaba de más. Todavía se preguntaba ¿porque le ayudo si sigue con esas chicas? Ni ella lo sabía, solo que, por mucho que lo negara, necesitaba tanta o más ayuda como uno cualquiera. Quería obligarlo a ir a rehabilitación, pero para aquellas cosas, uno tenía que ir de forma voluntaria y no arrastrado por una mujer que en realidad no era nadie para hacerlo.

Simplemente ella no era nadie para él.

* * *

**_Don't Stop Believin_**

_Fantasias de Papel_

* * *

Como adolescentes en plena secundaria, Natsu y Lucy no dejaban de cambiar mensaje o llamar para contar cosas absurdas, como si todo aquel tiempo nunca hubiera pasado y ella nunca hubiera accedido a ser la heredera de las empresas de su padre. Como odiaba cada vez que tenían que colgar porque ella conducía o estaba en el trabajo. eran como golpes de realidad, realmente asquerosos. Natsu le recordaba que había vida fuera de aquellas oficinas, que todavía estaba a tiempo de cambiar aquel destino que había cosido por accidente, dejando ese maldito trabajo y volcándose en uno sin estar atada a las regañinas de su padre o algo más asqueroso. Él le daba un sentimiento, una esperanza a la que quería agarrarse y salvarse. No quería dejar dejar de creer, pero ver de esa forma la realidad, el miedo incoherente, hacía que se retractó de cualquier decisión.

Necesitaba salir de fiesta con Levy.

Levy, a diferencia de ella se veía tan feliz...como si hubiera tocado las estrellas. ya antes se veía contenta rodeada de libros a diario, que la puntilla final, la reaparición de su amor de secundaria,parecía que vivía en una burbuja de suma felicidad.

- Lu-chan...no sabes lo que ha pasado- le gritó mientras entraba en la casa. Ella dejó su pequeña ensalada a un lado y fue a cotillear- Estaba con Gajeel en su casa cuando entró Juvia y le ofreció el sandwich y ella lo tiró. ¡Es serio lo que le pasa, Lu!

- Pero ellos dicen que es culpa del otro…

- No...Gajeel me dijo que fue culpa...culpa de todos

Aquellas palabras cayeron como jarra de agua fría. No se veían desde hacía doce años, ¿como pudieron influir en aquello? ¿habían sido modelo de referencia negativa? Al parecer, "el greñas" no había explicado nada y con aquello no podían hacer nada. Tampoco podían llegar a donde Juvia y soltar toda la sopa, todos se verían salpicados y temían matarla.

Su reencuentro no estaba siendo tan feliz como marcaban aquellas series de la televisión. Era bastante deprimente. De 10, ella se sentía asquerosamente infeliz, uno se culpaba de lo que su "hermana", una de las diez, tenía problemas. Dos eran relativamente felices y los cinco restantes se dividían en una que se arreglaba con cualquier cosa, su "amigo" que estaba en problemas de cárcel, dos que se peleaban por la misma mujer y una que se lo pasaba genial pervirtiendo a la gente. Eso tenía más bien esquema de pelicula americana.

Recordaba las charlas de clase, aquellas patéticas charlas de mira un trabajo con tus notas y muy escasas tutorías. Si pudiera ir a Fairy Tail a reclamar, diría que no preparar a los adolescentes para un auténtico absurdo y cruel mundo de adultos insensibles donde el joven parece un loco vividor.

- ¡Lu-chan!- esta se tranquilizó al ver que la miraba- ¡Di algo, que estas medio dormida!

- ¿Que quieres que hagamos? ¿Obligarla a comer comidas completas delante de nosotras como si fuéramos su madre? A vista legal o normal, solo somos ex compañeras, le-chan

Había sonado demasiado cruel, como si aquellas palabras lo hubieran dicho una completa extraña. Pero tampoco podía culparla. Tenía razón. Ellas apenas eran nada para hacer algo.

- No, lu-chan- cayó en la cuenta de algo- somos sus amigas

* * *

Una vez más, Erza se sorprendía con ese hombre al que quería. Seguía en la habitación de su hotel, tumbado. Por el cambio de ropas, sabía que había salido. ¿donde habría cogido la llave para entrar? No lo sabía, y tampoco quería hablar con él.

- Erza, habla, anda…

- ¿Con un…?

- que voy a cambiar, lo prometo- cortó el la frase, pero aquello hizo que la chica solo hiciera una mueca de risa forzada, llena de ironía. ¿la octava vez que lo decía?- es de verdad

- ¿como pretendes que crea en tí si es la octava vez que lo dices?- le preguntó bastante seria

Se quedaron en silencio. Ella sabía que él era un completo adicto, por algo estuvo en la cárcel tantas veces. Entre que le pillaron comprando substancias y vendiendo para saldar deuda, era demasiado improbable que él fuera a cambiar. Era una absurda fantasía.

- Deja el dinero y vete- fue lo único que dijo Scarlet antes de entrar en el baño- no quiero volver a verte

* * *

Lucy se despertó después de tirar la alarma contra la pared. Sabía que tenía que volver a quedar con Erza, ya que en cuestion de días se marchaba de nuevo y a saber cuando volvía. No había momento en el que no pensara en su ya renovada amistad. Se comportaban como niños de la ESO, y le encantaba aferrarse a esa nostalgia, por muy absurdo que fuera. Él se iría en cualquier momento (por su tour) y ella volvería a esa vida absurda que tenía.

Pero no sabía hasta ese momento que el destino podía llegar a ser mucho mas hijo puta.

A diferencia de otras mañanas, su padre no la paro para el regaño matutino. La parada por el despacho de su padre era como un huevo Kinder: tenía sorpresa en el interior:  
- Tengo una noticia excelente, Lucy- Ella no se sentó, se puso a la defensiva. Cada vez que decía aquello era como invocar la auténtica mala suerte- como veas, lo escucharas igual: uno de los hijos de uno de nuestros competidores se ha fijado en ti y a lanzado una oferta realmente interesante: te casas con él y una anexión que garantiza nuestra supremacía. Aunque quizás decline la oferta porque hay la misma oferta pero con uno más grande

- ¿estás negociando como mi libertad?- preguntó incrédula- ¡NO ACEPTÓ A NINGUNO!

- ¿y qué harás? ¿irte con un cualquiera como ese pelirrosa idiota que no deja de buscarte? ¡No, señorita! Tienes unas obligaciones y responsabilidades que…

- Yo no voy a sacrificar lo poco que queda de mi por ti

Con aquellas palabras, Lucy se marchó. Pero no a su puesto de trabajo, a fuera, con su coche. Con aquello sabía que estaba firmando los papeles para el paro. Ya lo había hecho y no se arrepentía. ¿Que nivel de descaro era ese? ¡Ella no podía dejar que lo poco de libertad que le quedaba fuera aplastada por un completo pijo desconocido que solo quería casarse para fusionar empresas! ¡Era el maldito siglo XXI, no el XII! Frenó cuando entró en el parking de su casa. Aprovechando la soledad no dudo en llorar de la rabia. Necesitaba a alguien, y la primera persona no podía ser otra que Natsu.

Necesitaba escuchar consuelo de alguien. Necesitaba desahogarse, y él era el único capaz (a parte de Levy, pero ella estaba trabajando) de cometer esa gran labor. Lo llamo y con esa voz tan animada llegó a escuchar:_ El parque de las estrellas en media hora_.

* * *

Levy no podía estar más contenta. Por una vez, había leído un buen libro y un mensaje de Gajeel que la invitaba a su casa a ver a Pantherlily, lo cual la animaba mucho más. Lo que más ansiaba era volver a montarse en su motocicleta y sentir esa sensación de vida que no podía experimentar con los libros. Mientras colocaba los libros, no se fijó en la llegada de una chica de pelo rojo trenzado. Su vestido mostraba bastante y al no ser parte de la vestimenta del colegio, podían echarla.

- Perdona- llamo de una forma que llegó a asustar a la peliazul- ¿eres Levy McGarden?

- Si…¿para que me buscas? No tienes…

Cayó por la bofetada que esta le dió. Se llevó una mano a la parte donde esta la golpeó, asombrada.

- un advertencia o amenaza, como quieras llamarlo: No te acerques a Redfox

Esta sonrió de una forma un tanto macabra antes de dar la vuelta y marcharse, pero no contaba con el toque de valor que cogería la pequeña McGarden para decir algo que seguro enfadaba a "aquella pechugona".

- Yo lo amo y no me alejaré de él

- No sabes con quien te estas metiendo, McGarden

Levy quedó petrificada. Era obvio que no sabía detalles de la vida de su persona especial, pero tampoco iba a rendirse porque una chica completamente desconocida se acercaba, la pegaba y para rematar amenazaba. Le pediría explicaciones a Redfox, pero no muchas, no quería arriesgarse a dar un pequeño retroceso en sus avances con el pelinegro.

* * *

Juvia sabía que algo iba mal. Lyon estaba a su lado, pegada a ella. Ella tan solo quería correr bien lejos de todo aquello, pero entre que le faltaban fuerzas y la calle estaba completamente llena, no podía apenas moverse. Además, le cogía de la mano y no podía soltarse, aunque le sudaba la mano del nerviosismo.

- Tranquila, solo te llevó a comer a un nuevo restaurante

- Lyon, otra vez...

- Por favor, no lo rechaces- cortó su frase y agarró con más fuerza a su compañera y pareja

Por mucho que quisiera, tampoco podía hacer nada, aquel era el escenario perfecto para arrastrarla a un restaurante. Juvia debía admitir que, a su modo, había aprendido a querer a Lyon, pero aquel maldito sentimiento hacía Fullbuster no la dejaba tranquila. Aquel maldito rompecorazones… un montón de recuerdos golpearon su pobre mente, haciendo flotar recuerdos que ella no quería. ¡No quería! ¡Los odiaba!

- ¿estas bien?- preguntó Bastia sacándola de sus pensamientos- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa o al medio?

- Tranquilo… algo sin importancia

- Es que necesitas comer un poco, ahí sirven cosas realmente deliciosas

Ella se aferró más a su brazo, de la molestia de toda aquella travesía, de toda la gente, de todos los recuerdos. Lyon debía saber que estaba siendo usado de salvavidas.

- ¿Juvia?

Y enfrente de ellos dos apareció justo la persona de la que debía ser rescatada.

* * *

_Iepale!_

_Hay alguien por ahí? Bueno, me ha costado, y finalmente lo conseguí! yeah! siento la tardanza. He estado pensando si seguir con esta historia o darle un aceleron para terminarlo ya, y al final se me ocurrieron unas pequeñas ideas para no darle un aceleron (e ideas para otros fanfics)._

_mendigo reviews?_

_hasta la proxima~_


End file.
